Reveal the demon within Hiei
by LleuluX11
Summary: Is there anyone in the three worlds that is quite like Hiei? Probably not, but with a long and strange journey a head of him he may discover that there is someone worth fighting for. Please Review! Chapter 9 out now! HieixOC
1. Introduction

Nigen information:

Name- Emma  
Age- Eighteen  
Height- 5'1  
Hair color- Red  
Hair length- A little past her cheek bone  
Eye color- Redish-brown

Demon Information:  
Type- Wolf  
Name- Kira  
Age- Appear to be eighteen, actual age unknown  
Height- 5'1  
Ears- Grey with black tips  
Tail- Same color scheme as the ears  
Hair color- Silver with two black streaks that frame her face.  
Hair length- Down to your waist but you always ware it up in a high pony-tail so it only reaches her mid back  
Eye Color- Grey with black along the outer edge  
Note- In her demon form she also has fangs.

Regular Information:

Background- For the first five years of Kira's life she lived with her parents who were the current alpha male and female of the pack. It was evident even at her early age that she was destined for great things. In her third year of life her skill level surpassed that of some of the adolescent boys who were easily five times her senior. Although she was young, she was by no means stupid. Her instincts told her something was amiss. Kira noticed that as her age slowly increased, the territory she was allowed to roam was rapidly disappearing. It wasn't until she was five that she discovered the true cause behind it. A ruthless rival pack had been advancing on her pack's territory for the past two years. King Enma denied assistance so Kira's pack was preparing to fight to win back the territory that had been taken. Months dragged by without sign of the advancing intruders which lulled Kira and her fellow pack members into a false sense of security. One day a surprise attack from the enemy pack was launched. Kira stood along with her pack members with the intention of fighting with them. Her father put a stop to this and told her to stay in the cave where it was safe. She reluctantly obeyed and watched in horror as one after another her pack members fell. She could take this no longer and left the sanctity of the cave for the battle field. Kira's mother, who was still fighting despite the fall of her mate, saw her at the same time as a member of the rival pack. She quickly finished off her enemy and rushed in Kira's direction. The rival pack member was closer however, and the only thing her mother could do to protect Kira was throw herself in front of the enemy's sword. Kira's eyes widened in shock and horror as her mother choked her last word to a frightened and bewildered Kira. "Run". The attacker stepped on her mother's stomach to try and remove the blade. Kira used this time to quickly take her mother's necklace from her now still form and run as far as she could. She could hear the attacker behind her and gave all she had into putting as much distance between him and herself as was possible. It was no use, she could feel his presence behind her and it felt as though he was gaining. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small hole in the barrier that separated Rei-kai from the Nigenkai and being so small managed to squeeze in. She ended up in a forest right outside of a large building. It wasn't long before she stumbled out and realized that she had successfully crossed over into the Nigenkai. Kira changed into her nigen form and approached the large building in front of her. She entered and saw many other little nigens all huddled around one woman. She cautiously walked up to her and tugged lightly at her skirt. She was now in what the woman called an orphanage. For the time being Kira really didn't care what it was called as long as she was out of the battle that had claimed both of her parents' lives. She sat in a corner all alone and kept to herself. She neither spoke nor made eye contact with anyone. Being so young it wasn't long before someone adopted her. They took her home and she gradually began to care for them in a way she didn't think was possible after the slaughter of her family. She knew they weren't her actual parents, but they wanted to care for and love her. She spent twelve years in what she later discovered was a country called England. It wasn't long before Kira picked up the language and later the accent. During her thirteenth year with her adoptive parents, her father received a job transfer to Japan. The first chapter will start on Kira's first day at her new school in Japan.

Personality: Because of her parents death, she has turned against the Rei-kai royals (King Enma and Prince Koenma). She blames them for the death of her parents as well as the rival pack. She is not too trusting of others and keeps her true feelings to herself. Although she may seem indifferent to those around her she actually has strong opinions and acts for what she believes is the right thing to do, even if she is standing alone. Kira is no stranger to hardships so she knows how to operate under pressure and still produce quality work. The only fear she has is that one day she wont have any recollection of her real parents and the life she once shared with them. She is a good judge of character and follows her instincts. She also has a cynical and sarcastic outlook on the society the nigens place so much of their faith in.

There you have the introduction... please review... or give some indication that you have taken this... The first chapter should be out soon


	2. From one Proson to Another

The bell rang right as Kira, clad in a red shirt, black pants and collar fastened around her neck, approached the entrance to the prison that she would be occupying until

May. "Bloody hell! First day and I'm already late," Kira complained as she walked up the stairs and entered the building.

It was bad enough moving here in the first place but coming to a new school in the middle of the year should be considered a cruel and unusual punishment.

At her last school, it took three years to establish her reputation, and with only two words, "Were moving," it all amounted to nothing.

She got her schedule and went to her first class, which was homeroom. As she entered the classroom, the teacher called her to the front and introduced her to the class.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself," the teacher said as he placed one of his hands on Kira's shoulder.

"I don't like to be touched. How's that?" she asked as she jerked her shoulder roughly out of his grasp. This gained a variety of looks from the other students.

"What?!"

As her gaze drifted over the classroom, she noticed four boys sitting in the back all staring at her. The rest of the class had gone back to whatever they had been doing prior to the interruption, but not these four. She felt something drawing her to this strange assortment of boys, and what a bizarre group they were. Each one of them looked slightly out of place at school.

The tallest and most repulsive of the four had bright ginger hair in an Elvis spiral and had blue eyes. He wore a blue jumpsuit and a dazed expression.

With him looking at Kira like that, it felt as though he were undressing her with his eyes. Needless to say, it made her somewhat uncomfortable, so she shifted slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

The second tallest had vibrant red hair such as Kira has in her nigen form, only his was longer than expected for a boy. He had bright emerald eyes and wore what can best be described as a traditional white Japanese shirt, some baggy white cotton pants and a maroon sash.He looked kind but Kira could tell there was something more to him.

Next was a boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit and almost an identical expression as the ginger haired one.

Finally, there was a boy who was maybe an inch taller than Kira with gravity defying black hair and a white star burst just above his white bandanna and piercing red eyes. He wore baggy black pants and a black cape thingy... (I have no idea what to call it).

The feeling that for some reason she should go interact with them was almost overwhelming. Just as she was about to approach them, the bell for lunch rang.

Kira considered herself lucky because she sensed something vaguely familiar about them. Something she hadn't sensed since the day she made your escape from the Rei- kai.

Kira wasted no time in joining the flock of students fleeing the classroom. She ventured outside, plopped down under a tree to eat her lunch, and sighed watching the carefree nigens enjoying each others company.

'Humph. Barking mad. All of them,' She thought as she bit into her sandwich and opened a schoolbook.

Without looking up she realized that the four boys from earlier had approached and surrounded her. There were three in front of her and one above. She didn't want them to realize that she could sense them, for it would lead to unwanted questions. Instead, she waited until one of the boys cleared his throat. "Can I help you with something?" she asked without taking her eyes of the paragraph in which she was currently involved.

"You talk funny," came a voice from in front of her. She glanced up and saw the ginger haired boy with a grin on his face.

"I may talk funny but you look funny. And I can always take up sign language," Kira said calmly as she went back to reading.

"She has you there Kuwabara," laughed another voice from in front.

"Shut up Urameshi," the one revealed to be Kuwabara pouted.

One of the boys kicked her foot to get her attention. She sighed, making her place in the book and looked up once more. "So, you British?" asked the boy in green.

"Yea," she answered, meanwhile thinking 'No, I'm from Mars, actually.'

She heard a small chuckle from above and quickly glanced straight up, but to no avail, the branch was empty. When She looked back down she gasped and felt her eyes widen slightly.

There directly in front of her face and leaning over the open book was the boy in black with a smirk in place. He had knelt down and was at eye level with her and only inches away. With her eyes still slightly wider than usual, she slowly moved her head back until it came into contact with the tree.

"Come now Hiei, we don't want to scare her," the red haired boy said with a kind smile.

While most people would find that smile reassuring, however, the sight of it made Kira's blood boil. Sure the one named Hiei had surprised her, but who was the red haired boy to assume that she was like every other little nigen girl.

She did not let her anger show. Living in the Nigenkai for thirteen years she had learned to create a mask for every occasion. So while on the inside she was fuming, her face appeared deadly calm. Kira gathered up her things, dusted herself off, and departed without another word.

She heard the boys behind her and wasn't surprised when they passed her and blocked her current path.

"Where are you going?" asked the black haired boy.

"I thought that would be obvious, away from you," Kira said turning only to come face to chest with the boy in blue. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You aren't going anywhere. We're sorta the welcome party here. I'm Yusuke," said the boy in green as he pointed to his chest with his thumb. Kira stared at him coldly.

"Denied Urameshi! I'm the brave Kuwabara," the boy in the blue jumpsuit said taking a step forward. Kira took a big step back and gave him the kind of look one might give a cockroach.

She glanced around looking for an escape rout.

"I am Shuichi Minamino and this is Hiei Jaganshi, said the red haired boy still smiling as he gestured to the boy who had startled her.

"Hn," Kira and Hiei mumbled.

As she turned to walk away the one called Yusuke called after she. "This is when youre supposed to tell us your name."

"Fuck off!" Kira replied coldly.

"Her name is Emma," Hiei stated calmly.

Kira whipped around. "How would you know that?"

"It says so on your collar, baka."

Her hand traveled to the collar fastened about her neck and felt the name tag between her fingers. She frowned slightly, remembering her real parents and the life she could have had, all the while wishing the name tag could read "Kira" instead.

As she stood there, lost in her own thoughts, she vaguely heard the bell to signal the end of the lunch period sound. The usually shrill chime sounded far off as Kira walked numbly back into the classroom ignoring the glances Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shuichi, and Hiei gave her.

As Kira stumbled into the classroom, the other students gave her questioning looks but seemed to realize it was in their best interests to not ask. She composed herself and prepared for the days lesson (meaning a day full of doodling as the teacher lectured).

While the teacher was giving said lecture, a rather large man came in with a pass for Kira to see the principal.

"Ooooooh!" many of the students said at once. Kira gave the classroom a quick glare that silenced everyone as she left her things on her desk and departed.

She glanced at the room number and slowly walked to the office, wondering what she could have possibly done now. It was her first day after all.

As she opened the door, she saw a woman sitting in front of a portly man with a good-natured face. She shut the door behind her, causing both the woman and the man behind the desk to look up. As the mans eyes traveled over Kira's face, he could not hide the sorrowful look in his eyes as he told her that there had been a disturbance at her house.

He gave her a pass to leave school early, which she reluctantly took.

Kira walked straight to the exit, completely forgetting her belongings in the classroom.

On her way home, she bumped into a man with a strong demon aura resonating from him. He was about 5'8 with chocolate brown eyes and a dark completion with black hair. He already had wrinkles but looked to be in his early thirty's despite the lines running the length of his face.

"What is a little beauty like you doing alone on the streets in the middle of the day?" he asked with feigned curiosity.

"Im going home," Kira answered quickly, not wanting this conversation to last any longer than necessary.

"How right you are my sweet," the man replied with a sneer. That was the last thing she remembered before plunging into unconsciousness.

I know it's a sucky place to leave off, but that's the way it is. please Review!


	3. Welcome Home

Kira awoke to the rancid smell of death and decay.

"Ah, she awakes," said a familiar voice in a hoarse whisper.

She tried to sit up and quickly realized that she had been fastened to a table with long leather straps. She struggled against them, not accomplishing anything but an Indian burn on the top of her arms. A massive headache was on its way, and she became keenly aware that all her muscles were throbbing. 'What have they done to me?' Kira wondered, trying to lift her head to see what she could in the dimly lit chamber.

Kira glared down at her clothes. No longer was she wearing a black shirt and pants, rather she was now clad in a short dress made form the hide of some animal, the traditional attire for a bride in a wolf pack.

"Where am I?" Kira growled at the ceiling, knowing that her captor was somewhere above her.

A torch was lit and the flame illuminated the linned face of the man whom she had bumped into while leaving school. The only difference in his appearance was the pair of dog ears that he sported a top his head.

He smiled a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. His hand grasped one of Kira's arms that was slowly edging its way out from underneath the leather restraint.

She winced at his touch and gave a menacing growl to which he only chuckled.

"I see the mark is working. Only one thing left to do," he said as he snapped a cold metal collar around her neck, her other, she presumed, to be with her previous articles of clothing.

Once the task was complete, he slowly began to unbuckle the leather straps one by one.

Kira watched him intently and sighed loudly, willing him to pick up the pace.

"Patience is a virtue young one," he snarled as the last strap fell to the floor.

"Patience is over rated old man," she mimicked as she rubbed her wrists to get the circulation moving. "How do I get out of here?"

He crossed his arms and chuckled.

"I'll find it myself than," Kira said as she narrowed her eyes.

She started walking, but before she had reached the chamber door, an electrical shock raced its way through her entire body, and the next thing she knew, she was flat on her back, looking into the face of her captor.

"I have a feeling you wont be trying that again anytime soon," he said as he lowered a hand to help her up, a smirk playing across his lips.

She pushed it roughly aside and got up under her own power. 'Shit, no joke. I have to be smarter than that if I wanna get out of here. Where is here anyway?'

She was brought back to reality by the sound of a throat being cleared.

A nigen walked into the chamber. Her captor gave the new man a deep bow and was "rewarded" with a pat on the head.

"You have done well Bane. She is a fine looking lass, but what is she?" the nigen asked once Bane had straightened back to his full height.

"A wolf, master," Bane replied, not looking directly into the nigens eyes.

"Has she been clearly marked? Let me see your wrists!"

Kira turned her attention to her right wrist that had suffered with a burning sensation since she awoke and saw the outline of a wolf head etched in black ink. Kira had indeed been marked.

A growl escaped her throat as she glared at the tattoo.

"Girl! Your wrist. NOW!" the nigen demanded.

She raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Are you serious? No, you have to be kidding me," Kira smirked.

"How DARE you mock my authority!" the nigen said as Kira once again felt an electrical current travel through her from head to toe.

She yelped involuntarily and clutched at the collar. Hot tears were fighting to be set free, but she refused to give them the satisfaction of letting them see her cry. Just as she thought she would surely black out from the immense pain, it stopped, leaving her weak and gasping for air.

"You're tougher than I thought. You actually survived the maximum setting. I must say Im impressed. Now, be a good girl and show master your wrist."

As he moved into the torch light, Kira saw his features more clearly. He had blond hair and ice-cold blue eyes that held no sign of remorse for his actions. He was

shorter than Bane by a good three inches but he had a carriage about him that made people take notice. He looked to be in his late twenties, or early thirties with the signs of age already etched into his face. The flickering light gave him an almost ghost like quality.

All Kira could do was growl as he bent down and forcefully took hold of her burning wrist.

He grabbed her by her hair and forced her face up close to his. "Do not defy me and you will stay alive."

Kira narrowed her eyes and spit in his face.

He stood in shock for a moment before smacking her across the face and sending her sprawling to the floor. "Bane! Take her to her mate," he said with a sadistic smile contorting his already crocked mouth as he left the chamber.

She touched her face gingerly, feeling the heat rising to the area where she had been struck, as she tried to get to her feet.

"Come on young one, you need to meet your mate," Bane said as he turned to face her. His voice sounded far and distant and his eyes held sympathy for her. "I'm sorry about this," he sighed and once again lowered his hand.

Kira tried to push it aside as she had before, but he caught her arm and pulled her to her feet.

She stood and nearly toppled over, but Bane placed one of his hands behind her waist in order to steady her. Kira struggled as much as her body would allow, and growled almost inaudibly.

He chuckled and she could feel it through his chest where her head came to rest. "You don't have to fight so hard. It wont get you anywhere in here," he sighed as he led her out of the chamber.

Both walked in silence for some time, finally coming to a halt outside a large metal door.

"I will get out of here, mark my words," Kira said with as much ferocity as she could muster as her eyes narrowed out of habit.

Bane smiled warmly at her, causing her glare to falter. "I look forward to seeing how far you go. Headstrong young one, you better be as clever as you are determined. No one has made it yet. I speak from experience."

With that said he unlocked the door with a large brass key, and for the first time Kira took notice of to black "X"s on the back of his left hand.

"Three strikes and you're out," he said following her gaze and giving her a pained smile. "Change into your half demon form. It will make things easier," he said before she could argue. "Welcome home."

Kira watched him leave and found she felt more pity than anger towards him. She made a promise to herself that she would escape, and restore Banes spirit that seemed to have been broken so long ago.

"Master" was going to have is hands full.


	4. New Frineds and Inspiration

The door creaked open and a blinding light flooded the corridor. Kira stumbled in and the door automatically closed behind her, locking instantaneously. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked around her surroundings.

She had arrived in a clearing in the middle of what looked like a dense forest. To her left was a stream with water so clear it looked to be made of glass. To her right

was a cave big enough for five or six to share comfortably. She turned her attention back to the stream and lost herself completely, only coming back to reality when she felt a presence directly behind her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a wolf demon said walking up beside her. He looked to be in his early twenties with silver hair that fell delicately into his crimson eyes behind his

glasses. Freckles were sprinkled across the bridge of his nose and his lips naturally curved up, giving him a content expression. "I'm Mutsura by the way. Who might you be?"

"Kira... your mate," she answered looking at her feet.

To her great surprise he began to chuckle. She snapped her head back up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"My... my mate?" he laughed. "You cant be more than twelve!"

"I'm eighteen!" she said defiantly.

The news only sent him into hysterics.

"Ha. I haven't laughed that hard since I was taken from Ayame." His face became somber as he stared out into the stream with a look of longing.

"Who's Ayame? Your brother or... oh!" Kira said with dawning comprehension. Now it was her turn to chuckle.

Mutsura turned to her with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, its just... I don't think 'Master' could have done a worse job pairing us up if he tried!" Kira smiled.

He began to laugh when a chime sounded loud as lights from the back of the clearing turned on.

She looked at Mutsura with questioning eyes.

He sighed and explained their current predicament. "As it turns out, 'Master' used to be in the exotic animal business, but grew bored. One day he witnessed two demons attacking each other and his love for the extraordinary and unusual had been rekindled. For the past two and a half years he has been in search of pure-breeds. Two of each with the hope that they'll mate."

"A regular Noah," Kira said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," Mutsura continued with a slight grin, "he has put us on display for lack of a better description."

"Lookie Mama! Their like wolves! Do you think they'll have babies? Are they in love?" a little blond nigen girl asked her mother as she pointed at Kira and Mutsura. She was bouncing excitedly as she awaited her mothers answer.

"I bet they do love each other honey."

"I guess its true what nigens say about blonds. I'm done with this. I'll see you in the cave," Kira said as she departed with a two fingered wave.

Just as she was getting comfortable, "Master's" voice came out of a speaker in the wall.

"Get back out there if you know what's good for you lass. You have defied me once, I don't recommend you do it again. I might not be so nice."

She felt the collar around her neck and the painful memory came full circle. Rather than tempt him in her weakened state, she got up, grumbling and cursing.

"Back so soon?" Mutsura asked with a hint of sarcasm as he watched more nigens pass.

"Yea, I needed some fresh-" Kira couldn't finish the sentence due to a coughing fit. "What is that stench?" she asked, doing all she could to keep from gagging.

Mutsura walked over to a bowl by the door on the ground. "Dinner," he answered, not bothering to hide his disgust.

"Oh goody," Kira replied in a flat tone as she walked over to inspect the contents of the bowl.

The meat was grey and smelled of something rotting, but what scared her was the dark gooey liquid in which it was floating.

Kira averted her eyes and a movement in the stream caught her attention. Something had disturbed the surface very slightly. She watched the ripples as they reached the shore, and that's when she saw it.

A large fish was trying to catch a bug which had landed on the surface of the water. A grin crept onto her face, not going unnoticed by Mutsura.

"What do you see?" he asked following her gaze.

"Dinner," she smirked facing him.

He looked confused and his eyes shifted from Kira to the fetid mass on the ground.

Scooping up the bowl Kira made her way to the stream's edge where she knelt down, stuck her fingers into the meat and lowed them into the water. She wiggled them to get the attention of the ginormous fish that was to be thier dinner. While she waited, she noticed that the stream began to get wider until the water accumulated into a small lake.

A fish took notice of her wiggling digits and swam with vigor towards them. It clamped down and Kira pulled it out with a yelp.

Mutsura had followed her out of curiosity and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hungry?" Kira asked with a grimace as she lifted up her hand, which the fish refused to let go of.

"Kira... you're you're a genius!" he said cupping her face in his hands and kissing her on the forehead. "Uh s-sorry."

As soon as his lips touched her flesh she tensed up and her free hand balled itself into a fist. It was taking all of her self-control to remain calm.

"I'll forgive you on one condition," Kira said holding up a finger on the hand that was not occupied by the fish.

He nodded in earnest for her to continue.

"You get this thing off me," she glared at the fish and shook her hand, but to no avail, it was a persistent little bugger.

Mutsura nodded as he pried the fishes mouth open. "Maybe genius wasn't the right word," he chuckled.

She extracted her hand and nursed her many injured fingers.

Once feeling returned to them she picked up the bowl and followed the stream to the lake.

"Where are you going?" Mutsura asked as he killed the fish by smashing its head in with a nearby rock.

"I have a theory. No need for you to bother yourself," Kira said without a backward glance.

"Wait for me!"

Both of them walked in silence, although Mutsura would occasionally open his mouth to say something, but couldn't bring himself to break the tranquility. However, when she came to a halt could take it no longer.

"What are you getting at?" he asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"This," Kira answered while talking a handful of meat and throwing it into the center of the lake.

Nothing happened for quite some time as they watched the grey mass bobbing in the water. She heaved a sigh and turned to walk back when Mutsura placed an unsure hand on her shoulder.

"Its moving," he whispered as if in awe.

She turned quickly and saw dozens of fish attacking the meat with vigor. A smile raced to her lips. 'I knew it. I am going to be so bloody tired of fish when this is all over,' she thought.

"Ready to eat?" Mutsura asked with a smile.

"Yea, I'm a little hungry," Kira lied. Truth be told, she was famished and her stomach voiced its displeasure.

"Only a little?" he snickered.

"Shut up and cook the fish," Kira snapped with a mock angry glare as she shoved past him and headed back to the cave.

The fish was cooked and big enough to fill Kira and Mutsura both. It was far from the best meal of her life, but it was considerably better than the questionable meal that had been provided.

For the next three weeks, Kira's daily routine consisted of being gawked at and her evening meal of fish. She desperately wished something interesting would happen to give her some kind of inspiration. She still had no idea how to make her escape. Kira's wish was granted when Bane made an unexpected appearance one afternoon.

The door opened and Kira raced up to it. Bane had with him what looked to be a seven year old boy who was holding an infant around the age of two. The seven year old looked like a mini version of Mutsura, but his blue eyes gave him away as being from another line. Kira's eyes traveled over a fourth member of the group and she felt her eyes widen in recognition. "Holley!? Is that you?"

Kira knew Holley from her school back in England. Holley had long blond hair with black streaks running through it. Her skin was flawless and her crimson eyes searched Kira's face for something she recognized. "Emma? What are you doing here? I didn't know you were a demon. What's going on?" she asked in quick succession.

"First of all, my real name is Kira. Second, I'm here for the same reason you are. 'Master' is running a kind of demon zoo. You're here because you happen to be a pure-breed and 'Master' intends for you to mate. He's a right sicko he is," Kira finished.

"Holley is it? Well Holley, I have you get you to your mate," Bane said as he gave the boy holding who Kira supposed was his brother a gentle push.

"Can I have one more minute with Holley before you take her away?" Kira asked, ready to pass on information Holley might find useful.

Bane nodded and Kira stepped through the door and into the corridor.

"When you get to your enclosure I want you to contact me and tell me if you have a stream."

She looked questioningly at Kira but agreed.

"Come along Headstrong. The young ones need you."

When Kira looked back at Bane she noticed he wore the same look of pity as when he had delivered her.

It struck Kira as odd that such young demons would be of use to "Master".

Bane noticed her expression as she watched the young ones meet with Mutsura.

"Family's gone. I was sent to collect," Bane said with a sigh.

Kira snapped her attention to Bane. "You mean murdered don't you?" she growled as he nodded slowly. "And you did nothing!? Why take children?"

"You and Mutsura refused to mate," he answered matter-of-factly.

"That's totally barbaric!" Holley chimed in. She was so quite that it took both Kira and Bane by surprise when she spoke. Her face suddenly became clouded with worry.

"And... and my parents?"

Bane could not bring himself to answer and merely nodded.

Holley's eyes began to water. "Mum, dad. Why? Why did this have to happen? What could I have done to deserve something like this? Its not fair!" she wailed.

"Life isn't fair Holley. This is only a taste of what others have to deal with every waking moment."

She looked angrily at Kira for a minute before letting her head slump forward and nodding very slightly.

Kira embraced Holley, patting her back awkwardly in an effort to comfort her as she sobbed into her shoulder. "He'll pay. That bloody bastard will pay."

As if summoned, "Master" made his appearance. He reached out to touch Holley's trembling shoulder but stopped when he saw the malicious look in Kira's eyes. "And what are you doing consoling a cat? You two are supposed to fight like... well... like cats and dogs!"

"Oh but we did," Kira smirked as she recalled their days at school with one another. There had always been an unfounded but mutual dislike between the two. "There was nothing we had in common you see, but now we share a similar aspiration." She smirked wider to show her fangs, and wider still when she saw a flicker of fear cross "Master's" eyes.

"And what would that be my pets?" he said in a would be calm voice as he glanced at Bane who had been bowing slightly in submission and not interfering.

"Why, the desire to spill your blood of course, 'Master'." Venom dripped from each word as she took a daring step forward.

'Em... Kira! We cant spill the blood of a nigen!,' Holley said frantically in Kira's mind.

She turned to Holley are saw she looked uneasy. 'But he doesn't know that,' she sent back and saw Holley relax. Kira set up a mind barrier and thought 'I don't care what the royals have to say. Justice will be served by my hands.'

'Not the best move toward escape,' Bane's voice said in Kira's mind once she had put down her mind barrier. 'He'll be watching far an attempt at escape from you more closely than ever now.'

She watched him walk away with Holley and "Master". 'Of course. Now one of two things will happen, both if I play my cards right. One, he'll spend so much attention to me that he wouldn't notice if another, say Holley were to break free, and two, he'll take more guards with him at all times for fear of an attack, leaving the corridors practically deserted. Phase one is in motion.'

Bane stopped in his tracks as did Holley and "Master".

"Get back in your cage!" "Master" shirked.

Kira moved to the door but only to lean on the frame and give Holley a cheery wave and a cheeky smile.

"Now!" he yelled pointing his finger towards the door as if that would have done anything. He turned to Bane when he had calmed slightly. "Bane I want half... no three quarters of the guards in the hall to accompany me from now on, I also want you to double... no triple the video surveillance on her. Get back into that cage or Ill kill you with one electric shock!"

That was enough to get Kira in, but by no means did she rush.

"It shall be done master," was the last thing she heard before the door once again separated her from the rest of the world. 'Phase one completed. On to phase two.'

'Kira that was brilliant! What's phase two?' Holley asked.

'Uh... Give me a couple days to figure that part out. Do yea have a stream?'

'Oh right... I do. It's beautiful Kira.'

She quickly explained what to do and how to catch a fish.

Holley protested when Kira had mentioned that she had to let the fish clamp on her hand but changed her mind when she caught the stench of the food provided. Kira broke the connection and went to find Mutsura and the new arrivals.

She made her way further into the clearing and found all three of them by the bank of the stream.

The older boy seemed impressed with the impromptu fishing method while the little one was more entertained by the ripples the fish made as it struggled to consume Mutsura's hand.

Mutsura was the first to notice her. "Hey Kira. Dinner will be ready soon. This is the second one we've caught. Do you think that will be enough?"

"So you catch and cook the food? What's wrong with her? Are her arms broken? You caught it. It's a woman's job to cook it," the older of the two boys said with a glare.

"If you want food poisoning, by all means, let me cook the bloody fish."

"Kira normally catches the fish. It was her idea," Mutsura said in a attempt to keep the peace, too bad it was in vain.

"Her? But she's only an onna!"

At this point Mutsura decided that it would be in his best interest to not interfere and let things run their course. He walked back to the cave and made a fire.

"And why can't you cook huh?" the boy said once Mutsura was out of earshot. "Was you're mother a slacker and never taught you?"

Kira raised her hand as if to strike him, but stopped it centimeters before it actually came into contact with his cheek. "That was a warning, the next time my hand flies on its own. Where I come from there are penalties when a child lies." With that, she turned her back and walked into the forest, leaving the boy at a loss for words.

"Kira? Where are you going? What did you say to her Yoji? Kira wait!" Mutsura ran after her and stopped her with both hands on her shoulders. "I don't know what Yoji said, but he's just a stupid kid that's been hurt. Just come back and eat," he pleaded.

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry, besides, if 'Master' is starting to bring children into this, I need a plan to get EVERYONE out of here. I'll eat later."

Mutsura looked at her skeptically and sighed. "Just be at the cave before the fire burns out."

"Yes mum," Kira rolled her eyes befor climbing up a tree as she began to think of plans to escape, each one as faulty as the next until...

'Bane? Are you awake?'

She heard Bane yawn in response. 'How goes the escape Headstrong?'

'I have a plan, but I might need some help.'


	5. My Hero?

Kira stayed up all night and worked out all the bugs of her plan, forgetting the promise she made to Mutsura.

'Its all set then? We'll start at meal time,' she thought to Bane.

'Agreed,' Bane sent, failing to suppress a yawn. 'Get some rest Headstrong. You deserve it. The first move is mine.'

With that, she felt his presence leave her mind. She yawned openly and snuggled up to her branch.

"Kira? Damn it Kira. Are you STILL asleep?"

She opened her eyes and slowly looked down from her tree.

Mutsura was looking up at her with a glare, which she returned as she voiced her annoyance.

"You never came back to the fire!" he wined as Kira jumped down from her branch and faced him. "I was worried sick all night."

"Don't be too mad at me. I hate leaving on bad terms," she said letting a smile play across her lips.

"You mean that this is-"

"Our last night in this bloody hell hole," she nodded.

"Were going home!" Mutsura shouted.

"If you have a home to go back to." The voice belonged to Yoji who looked like he was fighting the urge to cry.

Kira walked up to him and squatted down so that she was at eye level. "I have the same problem, but a cardboard box in the Nigenkai is better than here. Dont cry for your family, but dont forget them. You still have a brother, be happy with that." She brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and stopped a tear from rolling down the length of his face before walking back towards the cave.

"Little ray of sunshine isn't she?" Mutsura said sarcastically. "But she's right."

Since her little talk, Yoji became less cocky and more respectful towards her. In fact, he even apologized for his comment about Kira's late mother.

His little brother, whose name she had learned was Setsuna, followed her around everywhere, much to the amusement of Mutsura.

"He's like a chick following his mommy," he chuckled.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Setsuna repeated.

Mutsura roared with laughter and even Yoji wasn't able to conceal a chuckle.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Dinnertime was fast approaching and Kira's nerves were mounting. The fact that her plan was life or death to everyone here in confinement was starting to take its toll.

When the door finally opened, she nearly trampled Mutsura in her attempts to get to the bowl. Inside she found a note from Bane. "It took some convincing, but everyone has agreed to help. We are awaiting your signal Headstrong."

"What signal," Mutsura asked reading over Kira's shoulder.

Without further ado, she tilted her head back and emitted a bone chilling howl that echoed around the walls of the enclosure, making a mental connection with Bane as she did so.

A minute passed before her ears picked up the faint click of a lock being turned. She turned her attention to the camera above the cave. The red light above the lens dimmed before going black. One by one the doors of cells opened and closed with a metallic clang. Minutes passed that seemed like hours until Kira's heavy door was flung open and a panting Bane stood in the doorway.

"Let's go boys. Freedom awaits," she said with a genuine smile as they joined Bane outside the the cell.

* * *

REWIND TO WHEN EMMA ENTERED THE CLASS AFTER LUNCH

MEANWHILE, WITH TEAM URAMESHI

The teacher began the lecture for the day and Team Urameshi watched as Emma opened her spiral and doodled. Hiei, the one seated closest to her, glanced over and noticed she had some skill.

A man came in and told the class the principal wanted to see Emma, that he needed to speak with her directly.

Many of the students "Oooh"ed, but were silenced by a glare from Emma as she reached the front of the classroom.

Once she had been taken away, the murmuring began, and Team Urameshi was no exception.

"Hell. Even I didn't get sent to the principal's my first day," Yusuke said.

"Somehow I don't think it was for disciplinary reasons," Kurama mused.

"She's weird and defiantly not human," Kuwabara added.

"Baka, we figured that out as soon as she walked through the door," Hiei said as he picked up the spiral Emma had doodled in.

"Hiei, is that really appropriate?" Kurama asked.

"Hn. Do you want to find out more about the baka onna or not?" he replied as he turned to the first page.

"Come on shorty. What could doodles tell us?"

Hiei chose to ignore the comment and flipped a couple more pages before stopping on one in particular. "Hn, here detective," he said tossing the notebook to Yusuke.

Yusuke looked down and saw a pencil sketch of a female wolf demon holding a pup close to her heart and pushing strands of hair from the pup's face.

The bell to signal the end of school chimed, much to the relief of the students who rushed into the crowded halls.

"What should we do with her belongings?" Kurama questioned.

"Leave it. It's none of our concern," Hiei said pushing by Kuwabara and leaving the classroom.

The rest of the team shrugged and followed him out.

"Where did Koenma put that damn portal?"

"Mind saying that a little louder? I don't think people in the next town over heard you!" Yusuke said hitting Kuwabara over the head, only gaining more looks from passers by.

"Will you children stop. You're not helping."

"Why don't you say that to my face shrimp!"

"Hn. You're not worth my time you-"

"It's right here," Kurama said breaking up the argument.

"You got lucky this time."

"Hn," Hiei answered jumping into the portal.

Yusuke shook his head at the "unity" of his team. Soon they were in Koenma's office dodging ogres and piles of paper work. The toddler looked preoccupied and libel to explode at any moment. They agreed that this was not the best time to tell him about Emma.

FASTFORWARD TWO WEEKS

"We have to say something to Koenma today," Yusuke decided as the group neared to portal.

The others agreed, well Hiei gave an indifferent "Hn" and that was as close as they were going to get to a unanimous decision.

They jumped through the portal and opened the office door only to be greeted by an exhausted Koenma.

"Done! Everything is finished. It's taken me weeks, but I've finally smoothed everything over!"

"Sorry to break up the celebration but we need to talk to you Koenma," Yusuke mimicked the toddler's usual seriousness.

"Yes? What is it?" Koenma asked climbing into his chair.

"Well," Kuwabara began, "there's this girl-"

"I don't know if I'm the right person to be talking to about that. What about Yusuke or Kurama?"

"What the baka is trying to say is that two weeks ago a new onna came to class and she had a powerful ki-"

"And after being sent to the principal's office she disappeared," Kurama finished.

"No! Not another one. I just cleared all that up!"

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke shouted over Koenma's cries of "No".

"Reports have been flooding in about demon disappearances for the past month in a half!"

"And you didn't think it important enough to mention?" Kurama asked slightly put off.

It was apparent to both demons in the room that King Enma tended to play favoritism when concerning demons and humans.

"Do you know where they're being taken?"

"I'm not a miracle worker Yusuke. I'll need time for that. I might have it in a week."

"Try for less. We'll be back in a week," Yusuke answered.

ONE WEEK LATER

"It took working day and night, but I got it," Koenma yawned as he handed over the paper.

"Come one guys. Let's go save her!" Kuwabara said rubbing his hands together and grinning.

"Not so... fast," Koenma said failing to stifle a yawn. "You four still have to go to school." He yawned again and his binky nearly fell out of his mouth.

"Koenma! It's Friday!" Yusuke argued.

"You've already skipped twice this week. Keiko... Keiko will hunt you down if you skip again."

"So who's up for school?" Yusuke chuckled nervously.

FASTFORWARD TO AFTER SCHOOL (I know I'm fast forwarding s lot but nothing really exciting happens)

"So where is this place Urameshi? How long till we get there?"

"Keep your pants on. For all our sakes. It should only be five miles from the school," Yusuke said consulting the directions Koenma gave him.

They walked in silence except for the occasional argument between Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Quite guys. We're... here?" Yusuke assured himself as he checked the address. He looked up again. This was their destination?

"Why are we at a zoo Urameshi? Is this Koenma's idea of a joke? 'Cause I'm not laughin'."

"Hn. Let's go."

"I have a bad feeling about this guys. There are demons in there, a lot of 'em. They're everywhere!"

They ignored Kuwabaras incessant winning and followed the main corridor.

"Someone's coming. Everyone in their positions. Get ready," said a familiar British accent.

* * *

MEANWHILE, BACK WITH KIRA

Kira scooped Setsuna into her arms and ran after Bane until the corridor widened and she saw literally hundreds of demons.

"We have to hurry. The nigen is dense, but by no means completely oblivious. He will have already noticed the cameras out of commission. Everyone knows where to go?"

"Yes," the group said as a whole.

"Remember life is more important than pride. If you get into a tight spot yell, scream, get someone's attention. Once you get to your positions keep quite, we don't want to tip him off. The purpose is to take out as many guards as possible and find an exit. Leave the nigen to me."

"Why should you get the honor of taking the nigen down?" a bat demon glared at Kira.

She returned the glare as she responded. "I have a personal score to settle. He has taken pups and murdered an entire pack to do so. Unless you want to be my first kill of the day I suggest you step down!"

The bat demon's glare faltered and he backed into the crowd.

"Now, good luck to all of you."

Many of the demons wore a look of admiration as they walked by while others, mainly young ones, regarded Kira with a look of fear.

When they had all departed, Holley walked up to her. "This plan, do you really think it'll work?"

"We don't have a choice. It has to. What?"

Holley was looking at Kira with a look she couldn't place. "You've changed. You never took charge like this. I mean you did you school work but never seemed to like group work."

"Working with others is unavoidable now. Don't confuse it with compassion," she answered as she motioned for them to climb the rafters.

A sound caught her attention and her ear swiveled to pick it up better. "Someone's coming. Everyone to your positions. Get ready," Kira said handing Setsuna over to

Holley who was easily the best climber.

Kira crouched in the shadows, ready to pounce if need be.

Holley and the others were to aim from the rafters and attack.

Four shadows moved slowly from the doorway and Holley wasted no time in attacking.

'Damn it Holley. You just gave away your position.'

"I told you guys this was a bad idea!"

Kira would recognize that voice anywhere and groaned.

"Hold fire. Hold- Yoji!" Kira shouted as he sent an attack to the far left.

"Emma? Hey, it's Emma! I told you we'd find her," Kuwabara said puffing out his chest.

She was about to open her mouth to speak when she clamped down hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out in agony as the collar gave a violent shock. It finally passed. Blood flooded her mouth and dribbled down her chin. She had bit through her lip, but the only thing that mattered was that their position remained a mystery to "Master".

"Kira!" Holley shouted jumping down from the rafter. "Are you okay? What setting did he use?"

"I... I don't know. He must have increased the voltage," Kira panted, leaning on the wall for support. her knees were buckling, but she refused to fall. "I'm... I'll be okay.

This bloody collar. He's trying to find us." She gradually stepped from the wall and told Holley to go back to her position.

"But you-" Holley wasn't able to argue with the determination in Kira's gaze and fell silent as she returned to her station.

No sooner had Holley's tail disappeared into the darkness then the thundering sound of many feet reached Kira's ears.

"We have found the intruders. They're here with Kira."

"Good work Nakago. So much better than that traitor Bane," "Master's" drawling voice answered.

"Master there are many more that have escaped. Would you like me to round them up?"

"No. Leave them. After being disciplined Bane told me that Kira was the brains behind the foolish operation." "Master" turned to face Kira and smirked. All of a sudden his eyes darted upward and he motioned for Nakago to aim at the rafters.

To avoid the blast, Holley had to dive from the rafters and was caught by Nakago.

"Have you always been such a lap dog?" Kira growled before Holley let out a cry of pain. "What are you doing!?"

"You'll come quietly or Miss Kitty won't live to see tomorrow," Nakago answered with a sadistic grin.

The four boys were occupied with five guards and there was a call made for backup. Needless to say they had their hands full. Mutsura and the boys we still in the rafters and knew Kira wanted them to stay there. She felt very much alone and powerless at the moment and did not enjoy that feeling in the least.

'If only I had this bloody collar off I'd... that's it,' "I'll go," she answered in a soft submissive voice. "I know when I have been beaten."

Holley's screams of pain stopped and she breathed heavily. 'Don't worry about me. Why are you rolling over?'

'Don't fool yourself. That's not the only trick I know.'


	6. Cime and Punishment

Nakago brought Kira to "Masters" quarters.

The first thing she noticed was Bane in the corner, breathing heavily with lacerations all over his legs, arms and face. It took all her self-control to keep the submissive act going when all she wanted to do was kill the nigen quickly.

'Be submissive,' she reminded herself over and over. 'Give him nothing to suspect. I can't believe I'm doing this.' "Master," she called in a soft delicate voice looking at her feet and letting her hair fall delicately into her eyes.

"Your escape didn't go so well now did it my pet? This is what happens when you underestimate the intelligence of humans, but how could a monster like you have known what you were up against?"

'He murders and takes demons away from their families and I'm the monster?' Kira thought, glad for the hair in her face because it masked her look of anger until she was able to get it under control. "Oh Master, it is my fault for not making things clearer. The escape was not for me," she said thinking quickly. "I wanted to be alone with you. I knew that I had no chance with all the others so I organized for them to leave so that I could have you all to myself. You must think horribly of me." 'Ew. As if I would ever lay with you. Please don't touch me, please don't touch me... He's touching me!'

The nigen walked over and forcibly lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "I don't believe you," he whispered with a smirk.

"Oh, but Master. I have never spoken truer words."

He released her chin and she snapped her head back down into its submissive position. "You said you wanted to spill my blood. Isn't that right?"

'Oh and I do you arrogant...' "All an act Master. I didn't want the cat to learn of my true feelings. She would try her best to steal you from me. I could never hurt my love." 'I think I just threw up a little.'

My dear, I was unaware you had such feelings for me."

'The only feelings I have for you are disgust, repulsion, loathing... need I continue?' "The fault is mine Master. I should have made it more obvious."

"If that is the case, than why were you found with the intruders?" His voice took on a note of ferocity. "Answer me that!"

'You think you have me don't you. Poor stupid nigen.' "I got myself all turned around in that corridor. I though that if I stayed with them than they would lead me to you. I again apologize for giving the wrong impression."

"You are quite the intellect my dear," he said once again lifting her chin, this time with a gentler hand.

'Stop bloody touching me!' "I thank you for the complement, but my intelligence pales when compared to yours."

"You have a point my dear," he laughed. "But what did you expect?"

'I expected you to take this bloody collar off me eons ago. Looks like I have to give you a shove.' Kira grasped the collar with both her hands and began panting.

"What's the matter my pet? What ails you?"

'About bloody time!' "It is not fault of yours Master. I am dreadfully tired and my nerves you see have taken their toll. The collar makes breathing a difficult task," she panted.

"Well than my dear, that collar must be dealt with. Nakago, you have had your fun toying with Bane. I must commence his punishment. Remove that collar and see to it she is well taken care of."

"Right away Master." Nakago approached Kira and removed the ring of metal encircling her neck.

She wasted no time in fastening the collar around Nakago's neck, although he put up a struggle. By the time the task had been compleated he still had hold of her and looked confused.

"What are you... Ouch! You little bitch! Master, may I kill her now. She has tricked us!"

The nigen turned from Bane and looked form Kira to Nakago wearing the collar. "Have fun, but leave her alive. I want to deliver the final blow. No one makes a fool of me."

"You don't seem to need help in that aspect. You do a fine job of it one your own," Kira said while dodging one of Nakago's huge fists. 'I have to end this quickly or else Bane is done for.'

Kira summoned her claws and got into a fighting position.

"You really think you can beat me? You? A mere onna? Don't make me laugh. I am so much bigger than you. It would be inhumane."

"Inhumane you say? Good thing we're demons than huh? You daft bastard. You have already made your fatal mistake."

"How dare you say such foolish things. I should kill you just for that."

He raced toward her with his teeth bared and his face flushed with anger. He swung his arms madly in every which way, blinded by his own rage and desire to kill.

With every dodged attack Kira made your way closer until she kicked him in the groin, punched him in the face, and brought your knee into his chin.

He stumbled but regained his balance, picked Kira up and threw her with everything he could muster.

She went soaring into the wall just as the door opened and Holley was thrown in. She curled up into a ball just in time so instead of her head taking the blow, the majority went to her back while her head remained protected.

"That's going to be a good sized bruise," Kira said to no one in particular as she gingerly made her way to a standing position. She noticed that Nakago had turned his attention to the nigen and was kneeling behind him.

"She is taken care of Master."

"I told you to leave the final blow to me."

"My apologies Master. You know how easily onnas break."

Kira quietly made her way over to Nakago and got right behind him. "Make sure I'm dead next time," she whispered in his ear before placing her hands on either side of his massive neck, twisting and breaking it with one move.

Hearing the crack of bones and the thud of the lifeless body hitting the floor, the nigen turned around and his eyes, filled with terror, met her own. He pushed her back as he ran forward and pulled a sword out of Bane's shoulder that held him to the wall.

Bane groaned and tried to stop the persistent bleeding.

"Master", the coward he is, ran towards Holley with the intent of using her as a hostage.

"Don't worry about me. You have done so much already. Just run!"

A flashback of Kira's mother throwing herself in front of the enemies blade came to mind.

"Run Kira!"

"Not this time!" Kira used the rest of her energy to run after him. It didn't look as if she was going to make it, so in a last desperate attempt she took one final leap and pinned him to the ground. Letting instinct take over, she lowered her head over his neck and clamped down, crushing his windpipe and severing the spinal cord. She clenched her teeth around his throat and did not release whenever she heard doors open or a gasp. She only released when the nigen's body gave its last tremor before becoming still beneath her. She opened her mouth and let the head fall face first onto the stone cold floor in a puddle of its own blood.

Kira stared in disgust, unable to move from sheer exhaustion.

The demon holding Holley released her and bowed before her. "Please, I beg of you. Have mercy on me."

"Neither do I have the time nor the energy to deal with you. Get the bloody hell out of my sight before I get my second wind."

It was then Kira took notice of the Spirit detectives.

"Kira, you have to come with us," Yusuke mumbled.

She nodded and tried to stand when she all of a sudden she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist and hoist her to her feet.

"I can do it myself!" she said taking an unsteady step forward.

"Still so stubborn Headstrong? You don't have to fight so hard."

"If I don't, no one else will. I learned that a long time ago."

"I'll fight with you," Holley said as she placed one of Kira's arms around her shoulders and one of her's around Kira's waist to steady her. "You're not alone."

"I will be. I killed a nigen remember? I'm a criminal."

The doors open once again and Mutsura and the boys entered. They looked relieved to see Kira relatively unharmed, but their gaze shifted to the body at your feet and the blood around her mouth.

"You know the law," Kuram said not meeting Kira's eyes.

"Mommy go bye bye?" Setsuna asked reaching for her.

"No. Because we're going with her," Yoji said stepping closer.

'This is ridiculous!' "Everyone stop!" she snarled and everyone froze. "Good, now that I have your attention let me make something perfectly clear. I killed him on my own, I'm going on my own, End of story."

"But King Enma-"

"Is a pompous old windbag who pays no mind to those hailing from the Reikai and only wishes to protect his nigen pets. Having everyone barging in isn't going to change anything," Kira said cutting Mutsura off.

"You can hardly stand and you expect us to let you face the king alone? You must have hit that wall harder than I thought," Holley said.

"She has a point. Support is never a bad thing," Kurama said with a kind smile to Holley who blushed.

"Don't encourage her. We all know what is going to happen. No use giving anyone false hope. I'm dead where I stand. So Shuichi, why don't you cut the shit and tell me who you really are."

"I don't know what you-"

"We are both high level demons, lies do not become us."

"Very astute," Kurama said sounding impressed.

"Would I still be alive if I weren't so?"

"My name is Yoko Kurama-"

"Once a thief, now a lap dog for Koenma. I figured as much. Funny how life works out. Are we going to sit here an jabber all day or are leaving?"

A portal appeared behind the boys and before Kira could step through, Holley jumped in quickly followed by Yoji who was holding Setsuna.

'They listen so well,' Kira thought sarcastically. "Not so fast Mutsura. Go tend to Bane's wounds. I have enough of a bloody cheering section as it is." She made her way slowly but surely to the portal, which was no easy task. her legs were buckling, and even the slightest rub from the fabric on her back sent a ripple of pain from shoulder blades to tailbone. She was almost there when she felt someone pick her up from behind and jump through the portal.

As soon as Kira landed in front of two large doors the person set her on her feet. She looked behind her, but all four boys were there, making it impossible to determine who was responsible.

'Koenma's on the other side of that door,' Kira thought as her anger level rose. She kept her face calm as she reached for the knob.

The door opened and the prince sat in a large backed chair. "I see you all made it back and brought... uh oh!" The toddler dove under the desk just as Kira broke free of the boys and pounced on the desk.

"Koenma. Why are you hiding? Is the great prince scared? You should be you-" She found herself unable to continue as she felt herself being lifted off the desk buy the collar of her hide dress and all but dropped to the ground.

"A pompous old windbag? I heard everything that was said in that chamber."

"Good, Save me the trouble of repeating it... Your majesty," Kira spat still glaring at the desk.

"I wish to speak with you in private," King Enma said with emphasis on the last word as he placed one gigantic finger on her shoulder as if to guide her to another room.

"We don't always get what we wish for," Kira spat, pulling her shoulder out of his grasp. 'If I'm going to die I might as well say it.'

"I am the king!" King Enma snarled, spinning her around to face him.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Kira glared, her neck back as much as it could possably go so she could look the king directly in the eye. "I'll agree to your meeting if you drop the title at the door. If you refuse than I refuse, simple as that," Kira said with her glare still in place.

Not seeing any alternative, he agreed. "This way."

"Right behind you... Enma," Kira smirked as she saw him wince at the lack of formality.

"That chick has balls," Kuwabara said to the others who nodded, except Hiei who watched Kira leave in disbelief.

"What's on your mind Enma?" Kira grinned. This could very well be her last hour and she were going to make the most out of it.

"What you said in the chamber, do more demons feel that way?"

"Let's look at the facts, reports fly in, that hundreds of demons are missing, and you do nothing about it. A nigen has demon families eradicated and you don't lift a finger. In fact, you have your son try to cover it up! In the Reikai, thousands of murders take place and no one seems to notice or care, but in the Nigenkai, there a nigen can't sneeze without half the Reikai finding out. That nigen is responsible for slaughtering whole families and it's like it never happened. I on the other hand take a life for hundreds of lives and I'm here with the possibility of dying for one stupid NIGEN!"

"So its my fault that-"

"Im not bloody done yet!" Kira interrupted.

The look on King Enma's face was priceless. It was obvious that he had never before been interrupted, and Kira enjoyed taking him down a notch.

"Yes Enma. If the blame must fall somewhere it's on you. This all could have been avoided! If only you would have paid more attention to the disappearances. If only you cared half as much for your subjects as you did for your pets. If only the policy of an eye for an eye worked both ways, Do you understand now Enma? Answer me this: Are you only asking me this because you fear a revolution?"

The king remained silent and looked embarrassed.

"That's what I thought you selfish-"

"NO ONE TALKS TO THE KING LIKE THAT!" he boomed.

"YOU'RE NOT THE KING RIGHT NOW! If you didn't want my opinion than why ask? You surround yourself with yes men that are afraid to breathe around you, let alone have an opinion that differs from your's. I lost my fear of you at the age of five. Nothing you can say will scare or hurt me. Tell me you'll kill me and I'll say: Fine, I get to see my parents. Do your worst Enma. If I am to be punished for doing the right thing than there will be a revolt, mark my words," Kira finished with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? One demon, an onna no less, can't make that much of a difference."

Kira chuckled darkly. "How wrong you are. You kill me for the death of the nigen and word gets out, which it will, all the demons that escaped, all the demons they know and so on until a hoard of angry demons storm the castle. All looking for you. It's a vicious cycle, all starting with little old me." Kira sat back in her chair and watched as her words washed over the king.

He looked to be considering his next choice of words carefully. "You have placed me in a difficult position. On the one hand, killing you would only bring about my downfall, but on the other hand, I can't let you get away scot free. If I did that there would also be a riot," he said looking at her as if she had planned this.

"What's a king to do?" she smirked crossing her arms.

"Indeed," he answered rubbing his temples.

Several minutes passed in silence until a knock sounded on the door.

"Aren't you going to get that? If you don't mind I have a horrid headache coming on and the banging isn't helping," Kira smirked. "You don't keep very good company if you expect your guest to get the door."

King Enma grumbled as he got up and walked to the door. "Yes. Kira, it's for you," Enma said stepping to the side.

'What am I doing?' Enma wondered to himself as Kira brushed past him after Kira got up from the chair and stood in the doorway where she greeted Yoji.

"He's getting fussy. He keeps calling for you," Yoji said pointing to Holley who was holding, well trying to hold, a squirming Setsuna.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Setsuna's squirming intensified as he caught sight of her.

"Come here," she sighed picking him up and cradling him. "Enma, are we almost done? It's nearly his bedtime."

The others looked at her like she had gone mad. Even Koenma had taken a seat on his desk to stare at her with wide eyed disbelief.

'This is for you mum and dad.' Kira snarled and bared her teeth as she walked by the desk, causing the prince to topple off backwards. She looked down and smirked when she saw Setsuna trying his best to mimic her.

King Enma cleared his throat impatiently.

"Keep your trousers on. Don't get your panties in a wad." Kira reentered the room and struggled to close the door with her free hand.

"Just sit down."

She gave him a quick glare but sat in her chair Indian style and placed Setsuna in her lap.

"I just need you to answer a few more questions for me and you can be on your way. What do you think of Yusuke?"

"He uses industrial amounts of hair gel. Next."

"As a person," King Enma chuckled.

"Hn. He seems good natured and a devoted friend, willing to risk his life for someone he cares about. A cocky bastard, but over all a good person. Good enough?"

"Sufficient," he grinned. "And about Kuwabara?"

"He's an idiot," Kira said taking a long pause. "Has a big heart, a code of ethics, he means well and strikes me as a cat person."

"A cat person. And about Kurama?"

"He has better hair than I do. He's polite that one. Doesn't fight unless need be. If he truly is Yoko Kurama the must be cunning, how else could he have survived the hunters, but he seems softer than I imagined. He smells like roses and... food?"

"What about Hiei?"

"He's a mystery wrapped in an enigma he is," she said placing Setsuna on the floor. "He doesn't show emotion or weakness, but I think he cares for those around him, maybe considers them friends, although he'd never admit it, not even to himself. He's distant, not to hurt others, but to protect himself as well as those around him. Handles a sword well and is small in stature, both a blessing and a curse on the battle field." 'Setsuna? What are you up to pup?'

Setsuna had been hovering around King Enma's desk and just dove behind it.

"What do you mean a blessing in battle?"

"It's natural to think that those small in stature don't pose much of a threat. I speak from experience."

"What are you doing you... Ouch! He bit me!"

"Never underestimate the small ones," Kira said scooping Setsuna into her arms. "Are we done yet?"

"Two more questions. What do you think of my son?"

"He's just like you," she said through clenched teeth.

"A pompous old windbag?" Enma laughed.

"At least I can eat him," Kira mumbled.

"Last question, why did you have me leave my title at the door?"

Kira got up and stretched. "To show you how much you hide behind it to escape the consequences of everyday life."

King Enma opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

"You'd think I'd get tired of being right," she smirked as she made her way to the door, only to be stopped by the king.

"I have your punishment. Not a hair on your head will be hurt, by me at least. You'll have to take orders from my son-"

"I chose death," Kira answered glaring.

"You will join Team Urameshi and go on missions directed by Koenma. I have spoken," he said leaving no room for discussion.

Kira sighed, knowing this was one thing she couldn't talk or reason her way out of. She also considered herself lucky to still be alive.

"Tomorrow you will be accompanied to get your belongings, but for tonight you will sleep here," he said walking out the door. "Koenma call Boton and ready up three rooms. We have quests tonight."


	7. Kira VS Boton The Final Round

Kira followed King Enma out with a sleeping Setsuna in her arms.

"Holley is it? I have heard of what happened to your house and family so you are welcome to move in with Kira if you'd like."

Holley became pale and could only manage a weak nod when being addressed by the king.

"George is working on the rooms as we speak and Boton went out shopping and there is no telling when she'll be back," Koenma added meekly and King Enma nodded and left.

"I got your call Koenma. What is this big emergency? Hello boys. Who do we have... Its you!" Boton said as she drooped her shopping bags.

Her long light blue hair was gathered in a messy pony tail and her pink eyes regarded Kira with fear and disbelief.

"It's me," Kira snarled with a ferocious hunger in her eyes. "Tell me Reaper, when you visited me and told me you would see me soon, was this what you had in mind?" she asked baring, her fangs. "Thirteen years and we meet again."

"You know each other?" Kuwabara asked looking from the look of terror in Boton's eyes to the hunger in Kira's.

"Unfortunately," Boton answered trying to keep her voice level.

Kira chuckled darkly making everyone stare. "You know nothing of me."

"Kira? What happened to us? We used to be friends."

"Used to being the operative words." Kira heard a faint growl and looked down to see Setsuna baring his little teeth.

"I know it hurt you, but I only did my job-"

"And I did mine. There is nothing I have left to say to you."

Setsuna was getting antsy so Kira placed him on the ground in front of her and let him roam.

"You two better settle your petty argument right now," Koenma ordered.

Anger bubbled up inside of Kira at the thought of what Boton had done to her being regarded as petty. She was so lost in her curses that she barely heard Koenma's cries of "Call him off. Sit boy. AHHH!"

Koenma, still perched a top his desk, was Setsuna's prime target. Setsuna was in the process of leaping from Koenma's high back chair to the desk, a devious grin on his otherwise innocent face.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked like they weren't sure weather to help of laugh at the prince's predicament.

Yoji was saying, "No Setsuna. Bad boy," which might have been more convincing if there wasn't such a wide grin spread across his face.

Koenma feel off his desk and hit the ground running.

Boton scooped him up just as Setsuna reached her feet and sat looking up and winning for him to come down.

"Oh Koenma, don't be such a baby," Kira said receiving a glare for the toddler. "He only wants to play, and maybe eat you."

"Kira! You are an thin ice as it is. Not to mention you withheld information from the Reikai intelligence department."

"Hn. Setsuna, here."

He obeyed, but sent on final growl at the pair of them before trotting back, looking quite pleased with himself.

"What information was kept?" Kurama asked.

"Not much, just about the Artifacts of Darkness, the Four Saint Beasts and the secret of the Togoro brothers. That was what? Three years ago? And you never found me. What took the Great Koenma so long?"

Koenma mumbled something and everyone, even Hiei, leaned closer to hear.

"What was that? The wrong CONTINENT? Brilliant! The R.I.D. is really on top of things aren't they," Kira said sarcastically with a smile.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yoji laughed without restraint. Holley giggled behind her hands and Kurama bit his thumb, but ended up chuckling with the rest. Even Hiei sniggered and Boton was unable to keep a straight face as a smile pushed its way forward. Koenma on the other hand was beet red with embarrassment.

"The rooms are ready Koenma sir," a blue ogre said as he walked into the room smiling at everyone.

"Good George. Boton put me down and show them to their rooms."

"Anything you say. Right this way everyone," Boton said setting Koenma on the desk and pulling out her oar.

'Just once I'd like to smack that stupid smile right off her face with her own oar. I'd die happy then,' Kira thought with absolute loathing in her voice.

'Just from that?' a voice asked in her head.

She turned to Hiei and saw a smirk play across his lips and gave one of her own in return. 'I am but a simple soul.'

"Hurry up back there. It'll be morning by the time we get there if you don't pick up the pace."

"Hyper active bitch," Kira mumbled.

'A simple soul onna?'

'If not a vengeful one. Why do people keep calling me onna?'

'It's what you are,' he answered staring straight ahead.

'And what am I exactly? Whoa. Besides dizzy,' Kira thought starting to stagger.

"You alright Kira? That collar musta taken a lot outa ya," Holley said waiting back for her.

Kira nodded but didn't want to rely on anyone to help her walk. "Ninety percent maybe. Just tired. I'll be fine." She wobbled a couple times but maintained her up right position.

'Onna means you're a woman. Let someone help you. You fought well today but wont be any good to us injured on the off chance we need you,' she heard Hiei.

She snapped her head around and glared at him. 'I am perfectly capable of walking by myself thank you!' With determination overpowering her fatigue, she picked up her pace, knowing she would regret it in the morning.

* * *

BACK WITH TEAM URAMESHI IN KOENMA'S OFFICE

"I see you all made it back and brought... uh oh." The tiny toddler dove under his desk just in time to evade the wolf demon that sprinted past Team Urameshi with impressive speed.

She leapt on top of the desk and taunted Koenma who was cowering in fear. "Koenma. Why are you hiding? Is the prince scared? You should be you-"

During the commotion, the King came out of office. He grabbed Kira by the collar of her hide dress and set her down in front of the desk. "A pompous old windbag? I heard everything that was said in that camber." King Enma looked ready to kill.

"Good. Save me the trouble of repeating it... Your majesty," Kira spat without turning around.

"Oh man, she is so dead," Kuwabara whispered.

'Baka, she was dead as soon as that nigen stopped moving.'

"I wish to talk to you privately," King Enma all but demanded rather than asked.

The memory of Kira wrenching her shoulder out of the teacher's grasp came to mind as she repeated the action and said, "We don't always get what we wish for."

Kurama knew there had to be a deeper meaning to that simple statement.

"I am the KING!" Enma said spinning her around on the spot.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

'Why is that onna asking for death?'

Kira agreed to the meeting only after she made King Enma leave his title at the door.

'If she talks to Enma like she does everyone else, he is in for a rude awakening,' Yusuke thought.

"After you... Enma."

"That chick has balls," Kuwabara said in awe.

The others, too stunned to speak could only nod in agreement as the doors closed behind her.

Since the doors did not block out sound completely Kira's voice could be heard, calmly at first, but rising in volume and filled with rage once she had finished.

Kuwabara leaned his ear against the door just as Kira screamed.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

Kuwabara jumped back as if he had been electrocuted and rejoined the others.

"NO ONE TALKS TO THE KING LIKE THAT!"

"Oh no. Dad must be really mad. I can only imagine what she's saying to him," Koenma said as the others turned their attention to him. No one had noticed him resurface from the depths of his desk.

"Hold still! Yoji, help me with your brother," Holley said as Setsuna's squirming became violent.

"Mommy! No touch, want mommy!"

Yoji, unable to console his brother crossed the room and knocked hesitantly on the office door. There was no answer so he rapped the door a little harder and he was greeted by a grumbling king. "Uh. Could I see Kira?"

"Yes. Kira it's for you."

'Hn. For once I have to agree with the baka. This is no ordinary onna.'

"He's fussy and keeps calling for you."

Kira walked over, took the pup from Holley and growled at Koenma, sending him backwards over the edge of his desk. Her smirk softened to almost a smile when she looked down at Setsuna who was trying to mimic her.

King Enma made an impatient sound snapping Kira back to reality.

"Keep your trousers on. Don't get your panties in a wad," she glared as she approached the door.

Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara all looked at Yusuke with raised eyebrows.

"Hey guys, I can hear them talking."

"What do you think about Yusuke?"

All talking ceased as they listened for her answer.

"He uses industrial amounts of hair gel. Next."

"I mean as a person." The king sounded almost amused.

"Hn. He seems good natured and a devoted friend, willing to risk his life for someone he cares about. A cocky bastard, but over all a good person. Good enough?"

"Gee Urameshi. She left out that you're a big perve."

"Shut up Kuwabara. Let's see what she has to say about you," Yusuke said as the king turned to Kira's opinion of Kuwabara.

"He's an idiot," Kira said followed by a long pause.

Yusuke had fallen out of his chair and was doubled over in silent laughter.

"Has a big heart, a code of ethics, he means well and strikes me as a cat person."

"See Urameshi, she wasn't done... That's creepy. How did she know I liked cats? That's amazing!"

"No it isn't. You have cat fur all over your clothes. Baka."

"And about Kurama?"

"He has better hair than I do. He's polite that one. Doesn't fight unless need be. If he truly is Yoko Kurama the must be cunning, how else could he have survived the hunters, but he seems softer than I imagined. He smells like roses and... food?"

"Food?" Holley said cocking her head to the side and staring at Kurama.

"Yes. I do all the cooking."

"Maybe I could help you sometime," Holly blushed.

"It would be nice to have company," Kurama smiled and Holley blushed and other shade.

"What about Hiei?"

No one dared make a sound as all eyes shifted to Hiei, even Koenma had once again perched himself on the desk to see his reaction.

"He's a mystery wrapped in an enigma he is. He doesn't show emotion or weakness, but I think he cares for those around him, maybe considers them friends, although he'd never admit it, not even to himself. He's distant, not to hurt others, but to protect himself as well as those around him. Handles a sword well and is small in stature, both a blessing and a curse on the battle field."

Hiei was lost in thought. 'No one knows the real me. Friends? Friends are a crutch for the weak.'

"Hello boys." Boton's shrill voice sounded loud in Hiei's thoughts and brought him back to reality. "Who do we have... Its you!" Boton stammered.

"It's me. Tell me Reaper, when you visited me and told me you would see me soon, was this what you had in mind? Thirteen years and we meet again." Kira's fangs were bared and the hunger in her gaze increased.

"You know each other?"

"Unfortunately," Boton answered, fear still present in her stare.

All attention was on Kira as she let out a dark laugh that didn't suit her. "You know nothing of me."

"Kira? What happened to us? We used to be friends."

"Used to being the operative words," Kira snarled.

Setsuna woke up, saw Kira glaring at Boton and imitated her, throwing in a growl of his own as he bared his teeth.

"I know it hurt you, but I only did my job-"

"And I did mine," Kira interrupted. "There is nothing I have left to say to you," she said putting Setsuna on the floor before her.

"You two better settle your petty argument right now." Kira's face became deadly calm, but a fire burned behind her eyes,

Setsuna made his way over to the desk where Koenma was balanced. 'You make mommy angry. You no hurt mommy anymore.' He climbed up into the high backed chair, but a squeaky spring gave him away.

"Down boy. Kira? Call him off. Sit boy. AHHH!"

Setsuna made his leap, and with assistance from the very springs that gave him away, made it to the desktop, a devious smile in place.

Yusuke grinned at the idea of the Great Koenma being brought down by an actual infant.

Yoji was fighting the urge to chuckle while he made a slight effort to call Setsuna off.

Kurama found himself rooting for the pup and Holley was disappointed when Koenma was scooped up by Boton.

"Oh Koenma, don't be such a baby. He only wants to play, and maybe eat you," Kira smirked. She only agreed to call the pup off when Koenma brought up previous offences of holding on to information that was vital to the intelligence department.

"What information was withheld?" Kurama asked what everyone was wondering.

"Just information about the Artifacts of Darkness, The Four Saint Beasts and the secret of the Togoro brothers. That was what? Three years ago? And you never found me. What took the Great Koenma so long?"

Koenma mumbled something and everyone leaned in closer to hear.

"The wrong CONTINENT? Brilliant! The R.I.D. is really on top of things aren't they," Kira said sarcastically which sent Yusuke over the edge.

He and Kuwabara were doubled over with laughter while Yoji was leaning against the wall for support.

"Three years on the wrong continent? No wonder Koenma was angry with her. The R.I.D. needs all the information it can get," Holley giggled to Kurama who was having enough trouble keeping a straight face.

The laughter seemed to be contagious as Hiei started to snicker.

George came in on the tail end and smiled, glad to see everyone, well with the exception of Koenma who was beet red, in such a good mood. "The rooms are ready Koenma sir."

Boton set Koenma in his chair and pulled out her oar after receiving orders to escort the guests to their rooms and received a glare from Kira.

'Just once I'd like to smack that stupid smile right off her face with her own oar. I'd die happy then,' Hiei heard Kira think as she took an unsteady step forward.

'Just from that,' he smirked.

Kira turned her head, smirking herself, 'I am but a simple soul.'

"Urameshi, look at Kira and the shrimp. They're pretty far back there? Should we wait for them?"

Yusuke looked back and saw Hiei's smirk widen until he sensed someone watching. "Nah. They'll be fine. Besides, do you wanna worry about them or go eat?"

"Hurry up back there. It'll be morning by the time we get there if you don't pick up the pace," Boton called over her shoulder.

"Hyper active bitch," Kira mumbled.

'Simple soul onna,' Hiei smirked with a raised eyebrow, although he agreed.

'If not a vengeful one,' Kira confessed. 'Why do people keep calling me onna?'

'It's what you are,' Hiei said facing forward, not wanting to be caught off guard again.

'And what am I? Besides dizzy.' Kira had overexerted herself in her feeble state. She staggered and caught Holley's attention who tried to help her. Kira made it clear that she wanted to be left alone. "Just tired," she said pushing by Holley.

'Onna means you're a woman. Let someone help you. You fought well today, but wont be any use to us injured in the off chance we need you.'

Kira snapped her head around with a glare aimed at Hiei. 'I am perfectly capable of walking by myself thank you!'

Kira finally reached a large common room with a staircase leading to the bedrooms on the second floor. A kitchen was to her right with every appliance imaginable.

"I'll show you to your rooms. Stick close to me. It's big and I don't want two lovely ladies such as yourselves to get lost. You too kid," Kuwabara added remembering Yoji who was cradling a sleeping Setsuna.

Kira looked at Holley and they both shrugged before following him.

He led them to their rooms, which were very plain with white walls, a dresser and a queen sized bed in the corner. The only thing of interest for Kira was the large window on the wall opposite the door and the balcony it led to.

Kira's room was on the right side at the beginning of the hallway next to Holley's. Hiei's was across from yours and Kurama's was diagonal. Next to Kurama's was Yusuke's and next to his was Kuwabara's. Further down your row were Yoji's that he would share with his brother and two extra rooms. Holley and Kira both shared a bathroom and Kurama offered to let Yoji use his that he shared with Hiei since he and his brother were not permanent guests.

While George had prepared the rooms, he had been thoughtful enough to leave pajamas on the end of each bed so that the guests could change after their shower.

Holley took a shower first while Kira helped Yoji give Setsuna a bath. By the end of it, both she and Yoji were just as wet as Setsuna who refused, as most toddlers do, to cooperate.

Holley came in to Kira's room while Kira was drying Setsuna off and Yoji went to wash up.

"My turn to watch him right," she said still in her towel.

Kira nodded and went into the bathroom, which might as well have been a sauna. She cracked a window while she waited for the temperature of the water to rise. It was pure bliss as the scalding hot water cascaded down her tired and aching body. She finished quickly and cleared off some of the fog from the mirror so she could doctor the holes in her lip.

She gingerly dried off, wincing every time the towel made contact with her back that was now a dark violet in color.

She walked back into her room and dressed in silence, trying to stifle a yawn when Kurama knocked on the door to inform her dinner was ready.

Yoji was already waiting outside and they all walked down to the kitchen.

When Kira got there she nearly screamed as she saw a large platter of fish set in the middle of the table. She made no complaints as she ate, nearly choking on each bite. The fish was good, but a month straight of nothing but fish is enough to put anyone off it for sometime.

Near the end of the meal, Kira started to doze, and wondered if she had the energy to climb the stairs.

"Guess that means she's not going to the party tonight."

"Yusuke! You have to take Kira to get her belongings tomorrow morning. I'm afraid no one is going anywhere but to bed tonight," Boton said between mouthfuls.

Kira got up, cleaned her plate and walked toward the stairs.

"Where are you going? Don't ignore me!" Boton shrieked from the table.

Kira made it to the top of the stairs without her legs buckling and thought of nothing but sleep.

Boton got on her oar and soared up the stairs, coming to a halt in front of Kira, blocking her only path to her bed. "Where are you going? Kira!" she screamed as Kira turned her back to her.

Her scream had gained every one's attention.

"Stubborn, just like your parents, and look how they turned out," Boton whispered slowly moving in front of Kira.

Anger consumed her and her energy level rose. In a flash Kira had snatched Boton's oar out of her hands and swung in like a baseball bat right into the side of her face.

Boton tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap on the floor.

"I'm going to sleep!" Kira screamed throwing her oar down the stairs. As she turned, she heard a dull clunk as the oar once again found its mark.

Once Kira make it to her room, she slammed the door shut and plopped down on the windowsill looking up at the moon. 'I'm sorry mum and dad. I sold out.' That was her last conscience thought of the night as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

HOW THE EVENT LOOKED FROM THE TABLE

Kira came down the stairs looking as if she would drop at any second with Yoji and Holley striking up a conversation with Kurama.

With the absence of the nigens blood, the two holes were more pronounced.

The silky fabric of her night clothes left little to the imagination and complimented her curves in comparisonto the baggy cotton shorts and matching top doned by Holley.

Hiei saw Kira's face contort slightly when she caught sight of the fish, but she held her tongue and ate without complaint.

Dinner was quite, with the exception of the bumbling bakas ramblings, until Kira got up to clear her plate and left the kitchen.

"Where are you going? Don't ignore me!" Boton screamed ending any and all conversations.

Kira paid no mind and looked as if all her concentration was being put in making it upstairs.

It was then Hiei took notice of her back. The back of the shirt was low cut and the top of her purple back was clearly visible.

Boton took flight on her oar and stepped in front of her. Hiei entered Kira's mind in time to hear Boton whisper, "Stubborn, just like your parents, and look how they turned out."

The rest was a blur of motion as Kira smacked Boton upside the head and sent her falling down stairs.

"I'm going to sleep!" she snarled as she threw the oar and turned around.

Boton was in the process of getting to her feet when the oar once again hit her, this time knocking her out cold.

A door slamming caused the majority at the table to jump, and Setsuna woke up looking puzzled, but saw Boton on the ground with a massive bump and giggled.

The rest of the meal was devoid of conversation as everyone ate in silence.

Knowing full well the tasks of tomorrow, the two male demons bid goodnight and, stepping over Boton, returned to their quarters.

Kurama poked his head into Kira's room and saw her fast asleep on her windowsill. He gingerly walked over and gently lifted her into his arms before depositing her onto the bed and covering her.


	8. Free at Last Well Sorta

The morning dawned bright and Kira awoke with a sense of dread and muscles that screamed in protest of moving. She pushed the dread away, wondering how she ended up in her new bed, as she went into the bathroom and took a hot bath with mineral bath soak to ease the pain in her muscles and felt it ebbing away. She changed into her human form and walked back into her room, but not before discovering stud earrings and fitting the neatly in the two holes of her lip. She dressed in a black tank top and black baggy pants with red stitches that George must have had sent up.

She glanced at her alarm clock and sighed as it read nine.

"Who the hell needs fourteen bloody hours of sleep?" Kira grumbled angrily to herself. She thought it was a sign of weakness to need so much time to recuperate.

She walked into the kitchen and was surprised that only Kurama and Hiei were up but shrugged it off and chose a seat across from Hiei as she waited for the others.

Boton walked in sporting a black eye and a swollen jaw.

'Well I can die happy now,' Kira thought without enthusiasm.

"Kira? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Boton asked, wincing with each word. "Please," she added when Kira gave her a skeptical look.

"Hn," Kira shrugged getting up and pushing in her chair as she followed Boton into the common room.

Boton led Kira to the sofa and patted the seat next to her. A look of pain crossed her features when Kira remained standing. "What I said last night was uncalled for. I had no right to bring them up in front of you, or talk about them in such a manner. They were brave and died in the heat of battle. Back then, I was confused and a horrible friend, I knew they were going to die and everyone expected you to fall with them. I was so happy when you resurfaced, you have no idea," she said starting to cry. "I always knew I betrayed you so I knew you would hate me, I just didn't know how bad it would hurt to be pushed aside, like nothing we did in the past mattered. I just wanted to say that I am so sorry. I wish with all my heart that I could change what happened. I... I." Her crying became hysterical and all she could do was make incoherent mumbles.

As Kira watched her, her mother's face came into her minds eye, her long silver hair pulled back and her silver eyes sparkling. She resembled Kira a great deal and she was grateful because it felt every time she looked in a mirror she was looking at a piece of her mother.

"Honey, everyone makes mistakes, but the biggest one we can make is to not forgive a friend," her voice echoed in Kira's mind as her mother's face gave a warm and loving smile.

"Whatever you say mum," she whispered as she sat next to Boton and took her hands, wet with tears, in her own. "Boton," Kira spoke clearly, "my mum once told me that the biggest mistake we can make is to not forgive a friend. I have been living with that mistake for thirteen years now and I want you to know that the only reason I won't live with it the rest of my life is my mother's memory."

Boton gave her a confused look, which turned into a lop-sided smile. "So you... you don't hate me anymore?"

Kira shook her head. "Now get that face fixed," she chuckled. "I didn't hit you that hard. You could have healed that last night. Pity will only get you so far." Kira watched Boton leave with a new spring in her step. 'You can leave my mind now. Story's over,' Kira thought smirking.

'Hn,' Hiei answered before Kira felt his presence leave.

She walked back into the kitchen where Kurama was smiling at her and offering her pancakes which she gladly accepted.

Holley groggily stumbled in and plopped down in a seat to Kira's right. "Who was up first?" she asked failing to stifle a yawn.

"I was. I always get up early to make breakfast," Kurama answered with his ever-present smile as he offered Holley pancakes.

"Thank you," she whispered blushing slightly.

Kira looked at Holley with a raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes and dismissing it.

Boton bounced back into the kitchen, face healed and took the seat to Kira's left. She grinned at Holley and thanked Kurama for breakfast before digging in.

"What happened between you two?" Holley whispered looking from Kira to Boton. "Just knocked some sense into her," Kira said in a flat tone as she continued eating, as though interactions of the sort could be considered normal.

The others, enticed by the promise of food, staggered one by one into the kitchen.

"I'll never understand girls," Kuwabara said looking at Boton and Kira. "You know I read somewhere that-"

'He can read?' Kira thought tuning out the conversation.

She felt someone watching her so she snapped her eyes up and saw Hiei trying to conceal a smirk. 'Is my mind that interesting?'

'Hn,' he answered, smirk widening. 'More interesting than the baka nigens. As surprising as it is the baka can do something other than eat.'

'Doesn't seem to have mastered that skill yet either,' she thought with a grimace.

Kuwabara had more food dribbled down his front than Kira thought possible for anyone over the age of three. Setsuna had less food on him and he was eating directly off the plate.

Holley was also watching the carnage and caught Kira's eye. They both shrugged, unable to look away.

"Earth to Kira! Holley? You awake?" Yusuke asked waving a hand in front of their faces. "We have to go get your shit. You too Holley."

"We would cut the time in half if we split up, I would be more than happy to escort Holley," Kurama offered.

Holley blushed and nodded, but all color left her face when Kuwabara said he would accompany them.

"I'll stay here with the boys then. Take your time," Boton said.

"Run!" Kira whispered in Yoji's ear as she passed.

The sense of dread returned as she stood in front of the portal. "Move onna. Or do you need help like last time?" Hiei smirked.

She sent a glare at him as she jumped through and landed in an ally about three blocks from her house.

Parked cars lined the street all along the road to the trio's destination.

When they got there, they saw throngs of people walking around with Kira's belongings. She spotted her adoptive parents sitting at a table. Both blonde and fair skinned, such a contrast to the others mulling around.

Kira stormed up to the table. "What's all this then?" she asked gesturing to all the people.

"Your mother and I-"

"Wait wait wait. You sit here selling my things and still have the nerve to call yourselves my parents. Sell my clothes, I don't care. I only came for one thing." Kira scanned the table and found it in an open jewelry case.

"No! That's going to fetch us a pretty penny. You'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers! A monster like you doesn't deserve something like this." Kira's foster mother clamped the case that held her mother's necklace closed almost on her fingers and held it close to her heart.

"Fine! You should know that I am already serving a punishment for killing. What is to stop me from doing in again. Time you made a decision. What's more important? A pretty penny or your neck?" Kira asked, bearing her fangs for emphasis. She knew victory was secured when her foster mother's hands began to shake violently.

"Is... is this true?" she asked her eyes darting to Yusuke and Hiei.

"Hn. You think I would be with people if I had a choice in the matter?" Kira spat.

Kira's foster mother gulped and looked at the case. "It... here. A good... goodbye present." She placed it on the table and pushed it toward Kira.

"You really had us fooled. You're quite the actress to have us believe you belonged with us. You're nothing but a beast," her foster father said as she reached for the case. His words hurt more than she thought they would if they ever found out.

"You think it was fun living with you nigens? I was in Hell every second I spent with you," Kira lied. Truth be told, her world was crumbling before her and turning to ash.

Kira's foster mother had not been expecting her outburst and fell to her knees crying. Her husband took one look at his wife's shaking shoulders and stormed into the house.

"I have what I came for. Let's go," she said in a flat tone pushing past Yusuke and Hiei.

They were about halfway down the driveway when someone called Kira's nigen name.

"Emma, catch this and go to Hell where you belong!"

She heard something cutting through the air and getting closer. She tilted her head to the far left and caught the glint of a sword whizzing past her head. Stretching out her arm, she caught the sword by the hilt and her eyes widened in recognition. It was her father's. Regaining her composure, she turned to see her foster parents with looks of disbelief etched on their faces. She gave them a two fingered wave and departed without another word.

The walk back was deathly quiet and Yusuke kept sending worried glances at Kira through the corner of his eye.

Hiei could sense many conflicting emotions within Kira after the scene with her foster parents.

She was happy she no longer had to live under an assumed identity; however, she felt abandoned and lost. She was angry at the nigens, but also at herself for feeling alone when she knew others had far greater troubles. She soon got frustrated with Yusuke's constant worried glances.

"Don't worry about me. I was leaving anyway remember? It doesn't matter," she sighed and walked a head of the two boys into the alley. She leapt through the portal and was surprised to see Holley already there.

"Everything was gone except for this," she sniffled holding up a family portrait slightly burnt around the edges. "What's you're story? Why are you here so early?"

"They were less than ecstatic to see me. They all but disowned me on the spot. I threatened them for this and they threw this at me," Kira said holding up the necklace and the katana in turn.

"That's terrible, you should be the one crying," she said ebbing the flow of tears.

"No, you recently lost your parents. I lost mine thirteen years ago." 'I didn't cry even then,' Hiei heard Kira think.

Koenma chose this time to pop in with less than welcomed news. "I have found a pack that will gladly welcome the boys and raise them as their own. The alpha male wants to have a word with you Kira. If you'll follow me."

'Hn. The onna is losing everything today,' Hiei thought watching Kira's retreating back.

Kira walked behind the toddler in silence until the double doors to his office opened and a large male approached her.

"This is her Koenma? I should have known it would be her when you told me how many problems she was causing for you," he laughed. "How rude of me, I'm Shirogane."

"Charmed," she answered crossing her arms. "Why see me? What does that accomplish?"

"Koenma didn't tell you? I knew both Akira and Hidesuke."

Hearing both her parents' names, she immediately snapped to attention.

"When everything was finished and the slaughter was put to a halt the survivors from our side banded together and we have been gathering loaners as well, giving everyone a place they belong. Someday I hope to have a strong enough pack to regain our territory." 'And take revenge,' he added telepathically. "I think the boys would make a fine addition to our pack if you see fit."

She agreed and said her goodbyes, promising to be there if they ever needed her.

Shirogane pulled Kira aside before their departure. "I would be honored if you would join our pack when the time to regain what was once ours comes. I have heard stories, Headstrong." He smiled down at her. "How do you think we found you and the pups? Koenma? He only scratches the surface. I'll be in touch." Without another word he ushered the pups and disappeared behind the double doors.

"That was a nice visit wasn't it? Now about your clothing situation. You, Boton, Holley will go to the mall when you get back."

"I hate shopping," she grumbled walking back to the others.

* * *

MEANWHILE... BACK WITH THE GANG AFTER KIRA LEFT WITH KOENMA

"I never got it until now," Holley said, drying the last of her tears. "I always thought she was rude, never talking to anyone, completely isolating herself, turning down everyone brave enought to talk to her. Not to mention she never seems to smile."

The boys thought back to when they tries to talk to her during school.

"She may deny it up and down and say that she just doesn't like people, but she's scared to get close. Every comfort she's ever had has been ripped away," she finished.

"Sounds familiar," Yusuke whispered to Kurama.

Hiei glared at Yusuke as Boton and Kuwabara came down the stairs.

"Where have you been Kuwabara... and why do you smell like lavender?"

"Shut up Urameshi! I was crawling around in ashes for an hour before I found that picture and the only thing in the shower was this girly shit. Get off my case!"

"I'm so sorry about your clothes and your house," Boton said with a somber smile.

"Me too, but what can you do?" Holley sighed.

Boton held up three charge cards. "Go shopping of course!"

Both girls squealed and rejoiced.

"Ready to go?!" Boton yelled as soon as Kira walked in.

'I hate shopping!' Kira thought as she was literally dragged back though the door she had just entered.

Kira walked back into the common room two hours later with five bags in tow. She ignored the looks of astonishment given from Yusuke and Kuwabara and went up stairs to her room to put the clothes away. 'This room is the next thing to change, and I have Koenma's charge card,' she thought with a grin as she trouped back downstairs and out the portal to the mall.

She looked down at the charge card in her hand with a glint in her eye. 'He never said shopping for what.' She went back into the mall and found a store called Bed Bath and Beyond.

Kira bought black cotton sheets and a black velvet comforter with blood red accent pillows. In the back she found black curtains with tassel ties. All that was left was paint. She bought two gallons of black and a gallon of red and three brushes.

She walked back through the portal and still managed to beat Boton and Holley.

'Hn. What are you up to now onna?' Hiei asked skeptically. He was sitting on the windowsill watching Kira's reflection dash up the stairs.

'Who says I'm up to anything?' She only made it to her door however when Boton's shrill voice carried up the stairs.

"Kira are you alive? Did you make it home okay?"

Kira looked longingly at her paint supplies and hid them in her closet, deciding to start tomorrow.

"I told you we shouldn't have left her in that store! You're the Grim Reaper. You could have done something!" Holley yelled frantically.

Kira walked down the stairs and rolled her eyes at the sight of the two of them as she let out a sigh. "To answer your questions, yes I'm alive and I made it here with all my limbs intact. I really don't see the big deal."

"You made it!" Boton smiled spreading her arms wide.

"Hug me and die," Kira said walking past her and into the kitchen. She got an apple and plopped down of the couch.

"I thought you had forgiven me," she wined.

"Hn. And your point?" Kira asked, arranging herself so she was in an inverted position (feet along the back and head near the floor).

"She's not into P.D.A." Holley explained. "She broke one blokes nose 'cause he held her hand too long in a hand shake."

Everyone's attention was turned to Kira, "I asked him nicely and then I told him... with my fist."

She finished the apple while Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks.

"And now I'm bored," Kira sighed doing a kind of flip off the couch, throwing the apple core away and opening the back door.

"Where are you going?" Boton shouted from the living room. "Kira, don't ignore me."

'Not this again,' Kira sighed. "Out."

"What if something happens to you, or we need you here?" Holley asked.

"Holley I'm a big girl now, I can tie my own shoes and everything. As for you needing me, it's severely unlikely. The team has done a wonderful job of staying alive before I arrived. That and I have a wolf head tattooed on my right wrist and I'm a short with bright red hair. I don't think I'm that difficult to spot," Kira said closing the door behind her and jumping through the portal that led to the Nigenkai.


	9. What's a Day Without Surprises

Kira wandered down the streets of the Nigenkai undisturbed until a nigen boy, who looked to be in his late teens, stopped and presented her with a flier to a mosh.

"This is your ticket in. Don't loose it," he said in a flat tone before continuing on his way.

Kira walked to the address specified only to be stopped buy a burly man at the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going little girl? You have to be this tall to enter," he said, smirking as though he'd been clever, holding a hand inches above Kira's head. "Now be a good little girl and hand over the paper."

He reached for the flier but Kira was easily able to side step his clumsy movements.

"Cute, now cut the crap and let me have it!" the nigen demanded.

"Alright, but remember, you asked for it," Kira smirked as she readied herself into a fighting position.

The nigen lashed out, faster this time although nothing spectacular, and Kira was able to grasp one of his massive forearms. Enlisting the help of gravity, she used his weight against him, pulling him to his knees. However, in the process, her grip on the flier loosened and the nigen was able to recover it.

Holding the flier by the corner, the nigen flaunted his victory, waving the paper in Kira's face. "Now whatcha gonna do?"

Kira smirked and punched him in his overly developed gut before flipping over him and placing a well aimed kick to the back of his skull, knocking him out cold.

"Oh, for me? Thanks very much," Kira said with exaggerated surprise as she bent down and retrieved the balled up flier. "Any other takers? No? In that case, get the hell outa my way!" she snarled.

Nigens, both large and small, were falling over themselves in their attempts to get as far away as was possible from the little girl with the demonic glare.

* * *

BACK WITH TEAM URAMESHI AFTER KIRA LEFT THROUGH THE PORTAL TO THE NIGENKAI:

"Well someone has to go after her. Koenma will have an absolute fit is he knew we allowed Kira to wander around the Nigenkai alone. Not to mention what King Enma might do," Boton panicked.

"If you're so worried about it then why don't you go follow her?" Yusuke asked, unconcerned as he loaded a video game for Kuwabara and himself.

"Do you know what store she went into? Well do you?!" Holley shrill voice echoed around the room.

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Yusuke answered, now engrossed in the game.

"She went into Hiei's store! You know, the one with the skeleton at the entrance. Holley and I really tried to go in with her, but the people in there looked like they wanted nothing more than to kill us! You should go Yusuke. You are the spirit detective after all. It is you're duty."

"Are you friggin' kidding me? She broke some poor kid's nose 'cause he held her hand too long. Like hell I'm gonna put myself through that," Yusuke said, momentarily tearing his eyes away from the game to face Boton.

"I'm with Urameshi on this one. She'd kill us. DIE URAMESHI!" Kuwabara instructed his fighting character to attack Yusuke's while he was arguing with Boton.

"You ass! I'll kill you for that!" Yusuke bellowed, ending the previous conversation.

Boton sighed in an overly dramatic fashion as she all but fell onto the couch next to Holley. "They'll be at that for hours. What about you Kurama? You're not a pervert like those two," Boton said, sending an evil eye to the two boys on the floor.

"I am not. He is," Yusuke and Kuwabara both shouted from the floor, neither one daring to remove their gaze from the television.

"It's nearly time for me to prepare lunch," Kurama politely declined.

Hiei noticed relief wash over Holley's face when Kurama refused the reaper's offer and shook his head.

"I haven't even asked you yet. You're the only one that can do this. Don't make me beg. Please Hiei. Please please please please please please..."

"Oh damn it Hiei. Just go so she'll shut up!" Yusuke said as another level loaded.

"Hn," Hiei answered as he got up from his perch upon the windowsill. "I'll trail the baka onna."

With that Hiei followed Kira's scent to the Nigenkai.

"Uh guys? Was that really a good idea? Sending the shrimp and all. If you ask me, the two people that hate the Nigenkai the most are roaming around it," Kuwabara said in a rare moment of silence.

"Oh Kuwabara," Boton said with a forced cheery laugh, "I'm sure everything will be fine... I hope."

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH HIEI:

Once on the other side of the barrier, Hiei followed Kira's energy signature, masking his own. He found her quickly enough, but had a nagging curiosity of what kind of damage Kira might cause if she believed no one to be watching. He decided to discover this for himself.

Hiei watched a nigen walk past and whisper something to Kira as he passed her a piece of paper before he kept walking.

"This is you're ticket in. Don't loose it," the same nigen said, passing a flier to Hiei before continuing on his way.

Kira adjusted her course and walked to the address specified. She was part of a skirmish with a muscular man at the front entrance, but quickly put an end to it.

Hiei smirked as the nigen fell to ground like a rag doll after Kira delivered a devastating kick to the back of his head.

A small battle waged within Hiei. On the one hand, he was curious to see what she would do in a large crowd of people, but on the other hand, if Kira ended up taking another life she would, unbeknownst to her, drag Hiei along with her to the executioner. Although a front row seat to the death of a pathetic nigen could prove entertaining, he grudgingly decided to prevent that, if only for today.

"It's in poor taste to try and conceal yourself, Hiei," Kira smirked before Hiei had a chance to reveal himself.

"Hn. Quite a show onna," He said, standing directly behind Kira, cursing her for her ability to detect him.

"What was their reasoning for sending you to follow me?"

"The reaper and the neko feared where you might lead them, the baka and the detective felt you'd kill them, and Kurama-"

"Wanted to cook lunch," Kira smirked as she interrupted Hiei. "I figured as much."

At that moment a band on the far stage began their set, and with a backward glance and smirk directed at Hiei, Kira took off.

She snaked around the out skirts of the developing mosh pit before she found an opening and let herself be sucked into the heart of it.

Hiei appeared seconds later, astonished at how seamlessly Kira had executed that maneuver. "Done this before onna?" Hiei asked in a flat tone.

'Once or twi-" Kira found herself unable to continue as she was forcefully hoisted up into the air and made to crowd surf. Before she got very far, she twisted around and sent a hard right kick at the nigen responsible.

Hiei chuckled as a reverberating crack from the nigen's jaw breaking resonated with in Kira's head as she was carried further and further away.

Hand over hand kept her from plummeting head first onto the cement below; however, hand over hand sent continuous waves of pain through her body.

The security guard caught Kira and quickly set her back on her feet as he readied himself for the next surfer.

"Have fun?" Hiei smirked as Kira came into view, her hand gingerly pressed to her back.

Kira glared as Hiei seemed to revel in her pain and misfortune. "Not particularly, no. Although," Kira added, dodging the flailing limbs on a nigen, "it's the only place in the forsaken world where nigens come expecting to get the crap beat out of them. It'd be rude not to oblige." With that said, Kira sent the flailing nigen sprawling with a hard left jab.

Hiei watched her absolutely dumbfounded. Perhaps it was due to the pounding music, or the hoard of nigens waiting and expecting to be harmed, or maybe even the fact that a loophole had been provided for him to take out his frustrations on this inferior race. Whatever it was, Hiei decided to partake in the nigen "ritual".

By the end of the band's set, Kira and Hiei remained the only beings without injury.

"You guys are an amazing..." the man at the microphone began before trailing off, seeing that many of the pervious moshers were either limping away from the stage, or tending various scrapes, cuts and bruises.

HOURS LATER:

Both mentally and physically exhausted, Hiei and Kira departed as the sky showed the comings on of dusk.

Kira's stomach voiced it's disapproval at being empty for the entire day.

Her stomach however, was not the only one that felt jaded.

"Hungry?" Kira asked the obvious.

"Hn. What the hell do you think onna?" Hiei glared, shoving past her roughly.

'Why that little,' Kira thought before walking in the other direction, knowing Hiei couldn't go back to the house alone. "I'm going to eat. See you whenever," Kira said without a backward glance, smirking inwardly.

She felt his presence linger for a while before turning around and following her.

They walked for quite some distance in silence, both too stubborn to be the first one to break the awkward stillness.

The scent of cooked meat filled the air, making both demons' mouths salivate.

They reached an unspoken agreement as they neared the small, dimly lit shack and entered without so much as glancing at one another.

"What can I get for the... er... lovely couple?"

Hiei glared at the waiter and grumbled something along the lines of stupid nigen while Kira remained silent as she studied the menu.

She craved meat and ordered the largest order of beef yakisoba the restaurant had to offer.

Hiei, recalling Kira's look of disgust as she gazed upon the fish Kurama had prepared the previous night, ordered Yakizakana and smirked as Kira's nose wrinkled ever so slightly.

The wait for the food to arrive was, of course, deathly quiet, as was the meal afterwards, neither demon even chancing eye contact with the other.

Hiei was half expecting Kira to attempt to make small talk. He glanced up to see her with pure ecstasy written all over her face. 'What in the?' Hiei wondered, absolutely perplexed as he entered her mind.

'So much better than fish!' Kira thought, savoring the many flavors dancing across her tongue.

'The fox's is better,' Hiei thought still in Kira's mind, consequently communicating with famished wolf demon across the table.

Kira raised her silver eyes to meet Hiei's crimson ones. She spoke very hesitantly, as if testing the water before diving head long into a conversation. "Any guesses on what the others are up to?" Gauging his reaction, she felt it safe to continue. "I know Holley is swooning," she smirked, rolling her eyes and shaking her head lightly.

"Hn," Hiei responded, cursing himself for opening communication, although still quite intrigued by the wolf demon's thoughts.

'Well that was specific and helpful,' Kira thought sarcastically, as she turned back to her meal, merely poking at the noodles.

"The detective and the baka are stuffing their faces and the reaper is either talking to Koenma or worrying," Hiei mumbled, not bothering to glance up from his food.

"And Kurama?" Kira asked with a raised brow.

Although Hiei tried to suppress it, a smirk pushed its way forward. "Swooning," he answered as he mimicked Kira's eye roll.

"Cheers," Kira said with a hint of a smile in her voice as she hoisted her class into the air before taking a sip and returning with vigor to her yakisoba.

The rest of the dining was done in silence, although not as awkward as the one preceding it.

Kira whipped out a charge card with a familiar insignia to pay for the meal.

"Koenma's," she smirked, answering Hiei's unasked question. "I've always been frightfully forgetful when it came to returning things of value."

The waiter returned the card, and after leaving a substantial tip, both Hiei and Kira left for their journey home, Hiei trialing Kira ever so slightly.

It would be quite the embarrassment had the others discovered Kira was able to find him even with his energy signature entirely transformed.

"I won't let on to the others that we met today," Kira said, jerking Hiei from his previous thoughts.

"As if I would waste my time caring," Hiei snapped, although relieved at the assurance that the embarrassing encounter would never come to pass.

Upon reaching the portal that would take them back Kira looked longingly back at the world she had once been a part of before taking said portal back to her personal hell.

Once on the other side, Hiei zipped around the back of their residence, jumped on a low hanging branch and from there leaped onto his balcony.

He slowly and silently opened his window and carefully made his way into the dark room.

Kira instead entered through the kitchen and made her way to the common room where everyone was involved in some kind of activity.

Kurama was caught up in a long and boring looking book, stroking Holley's hair as she lay her head on his lap.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were scarffing down the last of Kurama's food as they sat and fought over the last morsels.

Boton however jumped with a start at the sight of Kira, causing everyone else to stop their activities.

"Hello all, where's Hiei?" Kira asked, giving the room a quick glance as not to raise suspicion.

Hiei smirked to himself as he exited his room. In all reality, he half expected Kira to slip up.

"He went out for a walk sometime after you left," Kurama answered without taking his eyes off his book, never ceasing the strokes to Holley's hair.

"So where'd you end up going... and why is there blood on you're shoe?" Yusuke asked, finally snatching the last of the food away from Kuwabara.

"Oh it's not mine, no worries," Kira said with a dismissive wave as she avoided both questions.

"Back so soon onna," a sarcastic voice called from the top of the stairs.

Kira smirked as she eyed Hiei. "Time flies when you're having fun," she said as her smirk grew into a knowing smile.

"I bet a girl like you knows how to have fun," Kuwabara chuckled as he slapped her in the center of her back.

Kira once again took to biting her lower lip rather than yelping out in pain.

Holley sat up upon hearing smack, her ears perked forward in alarm. "Oh Kira, you're back," she said, joining Boton who had already rushed to Kira's side. "Say something," Holley pleaded, rubbing Kira's shoulders in a comforting manner.

By this time, Hiei had made his way down the stairs with a glared fixed in Kuwabara's direction.

"Damn," Kira grunted once she was certain a cry of pain would not issue from her mouth.

"How hard did you friggin' hit her Kuwabara?!" Yusuke demanded, striking his teammate in the back of the head.

"Don't flatter him detective. She has a good sized bruise," Hiei answered, his glare never faltering as he looked upon Kuwabara.

Boton lifted up Kira's shirt from behind and let out a gasp as she took in the state of Kira's blackened back. "Take your shirt off so I can get a better look at this," Boton said, letting the shirt fall back down to meet Kira's back as she rolled up the sleeves of her kimono.

"WHAT?!" Kira and Holley both shouted while a perverted smile crossed the lips of Kuwabara and Yusuke alike.

"Go a head. We don't mind, do we boys?" Yusuke asked over his shoulder.

Kuwabara chuckled stupidly, a lascivious smile plaster to his face.

Kurama blushed at the implication while Hiei's glare intensified.

"I bought some backless halter tops while out shopping today," Holley informed. "Try one of those on for size," she finished, joining Hiei in his glare, though not able to match his intensity.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked crest fallen after Kira had accepted Holley's alternative.

"Watch yourselves," Kira growled as she made her way up the stairs to change.

She found several to choose from, all scattered across the bed and decided upon a dark navy blue one.

Once certain she was fully covered, save for her back, she ventured back down and sent another glare at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"You two are going to get it," Boton giggled, watching both boys squirm uncomfortably under the wolf's gaze.

As Kira turned to face Boton, the damage dealt to her back was evident.

A mixture of black's blue's and purple's mingled over Kira's back in any giver direction, traveling from the base of her neck to down below her waistline.

"How could you move with anything on that?" Boton marveled as she took in the sight before her.

"It looks worse than it feels," Kira assured, shifting under the force of everyone's eyes.

"It looks painful," Boton said, revealing no new information as usual as she began to heal Kira's back.

A burning sensation started from the wolf demon's tail bone and traveled up to the nape of her neck where it began to recede rapidly.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Kira said as she popped her back multiple times.

"Oh no. You've done so much by just forgiving me," Boton said, waving her arms franticly. "Yukina would have done a much better job though," she said, putting her finger to her chin in thought before raising it in the air. "That's right, she's coming home tomorrow! I almost forgot."

"By beloved is coming home tomorrow and you didn't tell me?!" Kuwabara rounded on Boton while Kira and Holley shared confused looks with a shrug.

'She must be kind hearted to let an oaf like Kuwabara refer to her with such an endearing name,' Kira thought as she watched Kuwabara celebrate the homecoming of Yukina while the rest of the boys regarded him with sweat drops.

"Kira!" Holley said with a raised voice, waving her hand in front of Kira's face.

"Sorry, lost in thought," Kira said looking at both Holley and Boton who were eyeing her expectantly. "What was it you wanted?"

Boton sighed, "We wanted to know if you wanted a girl's night in tomorrow night when Yukina comes. We could invite Keiko too, Boton nearly shouter in her excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for Kira's answer.

Hiei noticed Kira's lips twitch as she suppressed a smile.

"And have manicures, makeovers, pillow fights and an all out cry fest as we spend hours watching sappy movies?" Kira asked with false enthusiasm.

Holley and Boton nodded vigorously, their faces a light with excitement.

"That sounds about as much fun as shopping. I'll pass," Kira said in a flat tone, her smirk finally surfacing.

Both Boton's and Holley's faced fell and upon seeing this, Hiei turned to muffle a chuckle and conceal a smirk at how the event had been played out.

"You'll change your mind when you meet her. She's the nicest person in all three worlds," Boton stated matter-of-factly as if it settled the matter completely.

'We'll see," Kira said dismissing the issue for the time being before excusing herself. She sent one final "watch your back" glare towards both Yusuke and Kuwabara who cowered under her stony gaze.

Once safely inside her room, Kira let out a heavy sigh.

'I don't even know what they do at sleepovers. I've made it a priority to never find out' Kira thought, laying on her bed, looking at the bland white walls and ceiling.

'Hn. They watch unrealistic movies, eat things they'll only complain about later, and play truth or dare,' a familiar voice sounded within Kira's mind.

'If you weren't forced to live with Boton, I'd question how you became so knowledgeable on feminine affairs,' Kira thought back with a smirk. 'Truth or dare... I may have to reconsider.'

A maniacal smile slithered across her features.

Without notice, Hiei burst forth into Kira's room.

"Why hello Hiei. Won't you come in?" Kira asked sarcastically, sitting upright in her bed.

"What are you planning onna?" Hiei asked with a raised brow, eyeing Kira with unfeigned interest.

"I'm insulted. What leads you to believe I'm planning anything," Kira asked with forged innocents.

"Hn," Hiei smirked. "You don't seem like the kind of person to spend more time with the reaper then you have to."

"Touché," Kira said after a pause. "If you must know, I have a little surprise for our bakas downstairs. Want in?" Kira asked, her maniacal smile once again playing across her lips.

Hiei merely made and indifferent sound, although his smirked doubled in size.

"Glad to know you're on board."


End file.
